The Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys
by princessblaine
Summary: See Authors Note- Now rated M.
1. Prologue

**_Authors Note: This was a prompt I got from the picture Curt Mega tweeted. The synopsis and picture for this story can be found on my tumblr at gleekprincess25 - I will always update there first! _**

**_**_Here we find out how the boys ended up getting sent to Dalton._**_**

* * *

><p><em>When you break the law, most people go to jail or juvie.<em>

_Unless you're a teenage boy who has parents with a lot of money._

_Then you might go to Dalton Academy._

_Meet Blaine, Jeff, Nick, David and Beat. They comprise the Dalton Gang; The Warblers._

_What'll happen when Blaine, the leader, begins to fall for the newest addition to the Warblers: Kurt?_

_What crimes did these boys commit to end up here?_

_When they leave Dalton, will it be due to good behavior, or will they leave in a body bag?_

_Welcome to Dalton Academy for Boys._

_The Warblers hope you enjoy your stay._

* * *

><p><strong>BlaineDavid: Fraud**

Blaine had everything planned out. They'd done it twice before without getting caught. Just distract the store-owner long enough so David could get the chip into the ATM. The same method they'd used in the other two stores.

What Blaine forgot however, was that Law Enforcement relied heavily on criminals repeating their actions. What Blaine forgot to do, was scope out the stores for camera's.

When Blaine found himself in front of a judge, a prosecutor and both of his parents, he knew he was screwed in the worst possible way.

"So, we have two choices. Well, three really." The prosecutor said. "The first is, you plead not-guilty and we go to trial. The video evidence, as well as the evidence from both yours and David's computers would be viewed by the jury, and they'd decide whether to let you walk, or to convict you. The second is, you plead guilty and you go to Juvenile Hall for 5 years."

Blaine was shaking his head in disagreement. "I'm not doing either of those!" He said roughly, and was awarded a smack from his mother.

The prosecutor smile was practically a sneer. "The third option," She paused. "Is only open due to your parent's stature and their bank accounts. So feel lucky."

"Okay, what the hell is it?"

"You enrol immediately at Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys; where you will finish your high school career and ultimately graduate from."

Blaine groaned. While the school itself was pretty easy going (from what he'd heard,) the teachers and rules were ridiculous. He brought a hand to his face, sighing. "Guess I'm going to Dalton."

**Kurt: Prostitution**

Kurt pulled off his business very well. Nobody taking a second glance would assume that he, Kurt Hummel, was a pimp. A pimp with a very sought after group of young men.

They all kept it discreet. They never had a specific meeting place. All conversations were made through disposable cell-phones. Kurt was young, but he was far from stupid.

The boys who worked for him were not allowed to live in Lima. They had to travel, so as not to be recognized. They were not allowed to visit the same hotel more than 3 times a month. And of course, above all things, all exchanges were cash only. Kurt only brought on boys he felt he could trust. It worked out very well for him.

Until one of the men that came calling for some sex, turned out to be an under-cover police officer. Of course, the prostitute squealed like a stuffed pig.

And that's how they had ended up here. The prosecutor, a police officer and Burt.

"Kurt, I just don't understand how you could be running a prostitution ring in Lima. Actually, anywhere. What were you thinking?" Burt said with disappointment in his voice.

Kurt shook his head, not wanting to speak. This was so not how it was supposed to go.

He watched as the prosecutor sat down beside him. "Listen Kurt, I know that aside from this, you're a pretty good kid. Clean record, high grades, in Glee club. You're practically an angel."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Did you forget I just got caught running a ring of hormone driven teenage boys getting paid to have sex? Hardly an angel." He replied bitterly.

"That's my point. Because you haven't really been that much trouble to anyone prior to this, I managed to talk my way into offering you something special."

"Alright then, out with it."

The prosecutor smiled warmly, while Kurt tried to figure out why she was being so nice to him. "The government has agreed to pay you're way to Dalton Academy."

Kurt was confused. "What on earth is Dalton Academy?"

Burt spoke this time. "A very high class Reform school. Remember how you said being at school feels like jail sometimes? Well, that's the definition of Dalton. Change sometimes to always."

Kurt eyed the prosecutor for a moment. "Sounds better than jail."

**Jeff/Nick: Grand Theft Auto**

Both Jeff and Nick were good at their jobs. The goal was simple: Get the car, take it apart. They were best friends, so they worked great as a team. When they were told to nab their 5th car, they took a risk.

They'd decided to steal a Camaro. They had researched it thoroughly, and the night of the steal; they were ready to go.

Getting the car was no problem. In their excitement, they had missed one of the biggest details. They'd forgotten to dismantle the GPS.

So here they were, in a Judge's chamber with all 4 parents. Luckily for them, their parents had connections, and they were able to jump right over the prosecutor.

"Grand Theft Auto? What were you boys even thinking? You're 16 for crying out loud! "Nick's Dad said angrily. "Judge Lisa is there anything at all you can do for them. Keep in mind price is no object."

Lisa took the glasses off her face, shaking her head at the two boys. "You know if I let this go to trial, you could spend 10 years in jail right? You're both 16, you can be tried as adults."

"Judge, please. Don't send us to jail. We won't do it again, right Jeff?" Nick looked desperately at his best friend, relieved when he saw that Jeff was nodding along with him.

"Unfortunately I can't just let you go. There is something else however, that might work." Lisa said quietly.

"What would that be?" Jeff's mom finally came out of her silence.

Lisa stood up and looked at her window. "Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys. It allows the more serious cases, that aren't murder or assault, to be locked up; however still give teenage boys the ability to get their education and socialize."

Nick was squirming uncomfortably. "Don't they beat you?" He said quietly.

"False. Dalton is actually very reserved. People who misbehave are removed at once, and sent to Juvenile Hall." Lisa said with a nod of her head. "It's expensive, though."

Both sets of parents already had out their cheque books. "We'll give you a blank cheque. Just tell us when and where to show up to send them off."

Jeff and Nick looked at each other, not sure whether to be relieved or scared. It didn't matter, they weren't going to jail; and they weren't going to be separated.

**Beat: Possession with Intent to Distribute**

Just something to do on the side. That's all it was. Beat only sold small amounts of marijuana to his friends, and occasionally a family member. It earned him a bit of extra cash, and allowed him to lead his life a little more, extravagant than the average 17 year old.

Until that fateful phone call came in. One of his friends wanted to buy a whole pound. Beat had instantly said no. He was in no way willing to risk going to prison. And then his friend uttered the magical words: Money, and lots of it.

Beat had no idea he had been set up until the sirens were coming from around him. His friend had merely shrugged an apology and mouthed, "I had to save my ass. Sorry man."

He had sat in the cell all night. Beat's parents were out of town, so the police had spent the evening and early morning trying to get in touch with them.

When Beat heard the jangle of keys outside his cell, he quickly sprung awake. "You're free to go." The Police Officer said, moving out of the way.

"Wait… what?" He was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be going to jail?

"We got in touch with your parents. They suggested we send you to Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys. You start Monday. On your way out, the guy at the front will give you further instructions." The man spoke lightly, as if he didn't approve of the situation.

Beat was still hesitating. "So... that's it?"

The man nodded. "That's it."

As Beat left the cell and began to walk towards the front, he couldn't help the smile that left his face. At least he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in prison.


	2. Chapter 1

2 days later, Blaine was waiting outside his house for a bus that would take him to Dalton. The only thing he was bringing with him was the clothes on his back. The letter had stated that the school would be supplying everything. They issued uniforms so there was no need to bring clothes.

It was shortly after 2pm when the bus pulled up. It was a darker blue, and had bars on the windows. _Seriously? _Blaine thought as he stepped up to the door. It opened with a fair amount of squeaking, and Blaine took a step forwards.

He didn't get very far before there was a set of hands on him and he was looking up with wide eyes. A very burly looking security guard had stopped him in his tracks.

"Name?"

"Blaine… Blaine Anderson." He replied kind of wishing the man would stop touching him.

The man simply nodded before patting Blaine down. "Any weapons or drugs on your person?"

_Yeah, I'm being shipped off to reform school and decided to pack away some loot for later. _"No, just me."

The security guard finished his, what was in Blaine's opinion, groping, and allowed him to pass. He quickly took note of the other boys on the bus. David was sitting by himself near the front. There was a blonde and a brunette sitting together closer to the back, and a boy with spikey hair in the seat beside them.

Deciding he was going to be at Dalton with these boys for a while, Blaine thought it best to introduce himself. He tapped David on the shoulder as he walked by, and he stood up to follow Blaine to the back.

"I'm Blaine." He said simply, not wanting to make eye-contact with any of them.

"And I'm David."

All three boys looked at them nervously. The blonde looked at his brunette friend before speaking. "I'm Jeff. And this is Nick." He said quietly gesturing towards the boy beside him.

"My names Beat." The one with spikey hair spoke finally.

The other 4 boys looked at him with confused faces.

Blaine cocked his head slightly. "Beat? Your name is Beat?" He wanted to make sure he'd heard right.

"I… Uh… Yeah. I beat box, so…" He shrugged his shoulders before glancing out the window again.

Blaine took this as a hint that Beat wasn't really interested in anyone knowing the name on his birth certificate, so he shrugged it off.

"So, what did all of you do to end up being sent to Dalton?" David asked, clearly interested in everyone's poor behaviour.

Jeff offered first. "I stole a Camaro. Well, Nick and I stole a Camaro. We worked for a chop shop. It was our fifth steal, and I guess we just got a little too cocky."

"No, you forgot to take out the GPS system." Nick countered, rolling his eyes. "The only thing you were assigned to do, and you forgot."

Jeff turned a slight pink and looked away mumbling something that sounded like 'Sorry' under his breath.

While Beat advised them that he had been set up by a friend for Possession, Blaine had silently decided he was going to lie. While Fraud was bad, it just didn't seem bad ass enough. Sure, Blaine and David practically ruled at their own school; but this was Dalton, and this was different.

"Blaine and I…" David started.

"We were going to be charged with Assault on a police officer and Robbery." Blaine interrupted, and David gave him a weird look. "We hit a convenience store, and the clerk had one of those stupid panic buttons. When the cop showed up, I gave him a good punch to the teeth and ran." He sounded convincing enough.

Beat smirked. "You obviously didn't run fast enough."

"How about you shut your mouth, hm?" Blaine snapped back, and the boy instantly recoiled.

There was some speaking from the front of the bus. "The 6th pick up has been delayed two weeks. You can head straight to Dalton." A voice was coming through the intercom.

Blaine sat forward in his seat, and David leaned over to him. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed quietly.

"David, you and I were the shit at St. George. People practically bowed down to us and licked our shoes. But this is Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys. We were on top at St. George because we were ruthless." He paused for a moment. "I'm determined to be on top at Dalton as well. The 5 of us, we're going to run this place; I'm almost sure of it."

The boy beside him was nodding his head slowly. "Blaine Anderson, you have officially lost your mind." David tapped his head with a smile. "I like this Blaine. Does he intend on sticking around for a while?"

Blaine nodded. "As long as we're stuck at Dalton, and maybe longer, we'll see." He brought a hand to his head, thinking. "We need a name." He finally said.

"A name? Like a gang would have?" David asked.

Blaine nodded, "Exactly like that." He thought for another moment. "Hey fuckers, can you sing?"

Jeff, Nick and Beat all looked over at him.

"Yeah, I've had a few lessons."

"Been singing my entire life, man."

"I do the whole beat-boxing thing. As I stated previously."

Blaine turned around in his seat, smiling. "When we get to Dalton, we're going to take it over. We'll be the Dalton gang. Our name?" He paused for a moment. "The Warblers."


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN: I do not own these characters. Just the story._**

**_The song is So Happy- Theory of a Deadman_**

* * *

><p>As the bus pulled to a stop, all 5 boys found themselves staring anxiously at what would be their home for the next 2 years.<p>

"Jesus, they weren't kidding when they said it was a jail with a school in it." Nick said quietly as they began to exit the bus.

The first thing Blaine noticed was the fences. They were huge, and outlined every single inch of the school for as far as they could see. The only way in and out of Dalton was through the front door.

"Alright boys, hands behind your backs while we walk in." The security guard called from behind.

They all complied, and began the ascent up the stairs the front doors.

"This place looks like Hogwarts." Jeff whispered.

"With no magic and more barbed wire." Nick added.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Apparently the Warblers were a bunch of geeks. "Shut up." He said abruptly and the boys fell into a silence when they walked through the doors.

Metal detectors, armed guards, a gate that required buzzing in, and more metal detectors. Clearly, this was not any old Reform school and the boys were going to be in for a surprise.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy." Came a voice from behind the gate, and then the gate was swinging open to reveal a woman in a red pencil skirt and blouse. "I'm Mrs. Trench, and I'm your headmaster."

The boys dropped their hands to their sides, and waited for more instructions. "You're here because the crimes you've committed were not violent. You're here because society wants to give you another chance to prove you aren't as bad as you appear. You're here, for a new beginning." Mrs. Trench paused, looking over the young men in front of her. "Screw this chance up, and you'll find yourself in juvie so fast your head will spin. I'll let security initiate the admittance routine, and I'll be with your shortly."

The boys moved forward, and one by one they went through 2 sets of metal detectors, a pat down, and then some very unnecessary questioning.

"Any firearms, knives, bombs, or anything that could be considered a weapon?"

"Yes I have a bomb in my left sock." Blaine replied sarcastically and the guard gave him a look.

"Your attitude will be adjusted soon, son."

Blaine smirked before joining the other boys. "This place is a joke. As if anyone would be honest about those questions…" he muttered quietly.

They were joined once again by Mrs. Trench, who was holding 5 hangers of uniforms. "You'll need to get changed into these now. From now on, the only clothes you'll be wearing is this uniform. If you are caught in casual clothing, aside from when previously arranged, you'll be sent solitary confinement for a period of up to 24 hours. A kit will be supplied to you, containing any and all hygiene products you will need for your stay. You will also be issued cellphones for your stay. They are to be used only to contact people within these grounds, and are programmed that way."

The boys walked up to her, each taking a uniform before falling in line again. "Any violence, or defiance will find you rewarded with solitary confinement. Make no mistake, you will not enjoy solitary confinement, and will want to end up there as little as possible."

"Go get changed out of your civilian clothes, and meet me in the common room in 5 minutes. Change rooms are down the hall to your left. Don't try anything stupid, there are cameras watching you at all times."

Blaine turned first, and the other boys followed.

"So basically, be straight and narrow and you'll survive here." David said when they entered the change rooms.

"I'm hardly straight," Blaine said with a smile. "But I can probably at least attempt to behave myself."

Jeff turned around as he pulled his blazer over his shoulders. "You're gay?"

Blaine nodded. "Is that a problem?" He stepped closer to Jeff, putting a finger to his chest. "Because we can fix your problem if you want."

"Blaine!" David half shouted, pulling his friend away. "Come on. We just got here, at least wait a day or two before being sent to solitary."

Jeff looked slightly terrified. "No man. No problem. I've just never met a gay person before, so I was a little surprised."

Blaine nodded, unclenching his fist. "Sorry. Just used to the hate that comes with it. Didn't mean to get all up in your grill, sorry buddy."

David started laughing and Blaine looked at him with confused eyes. "What is so funny?"

"Sorry…I can't… All up in your grill?" He was holding his stomach now. "Since when did you become black, white boy?"

David's laughter was contagious and soon enough all 5 of them were laughing so hard some of them had tears coming from their eyes.

The laughter instantly faded as a security guard entered the change room. "Let's go, boys. Not a good idea to keep the Headmaster waiting. She ain't pretty when she's upset."

The boys fell into a line again, dropping their old clothes in bins that had their names on them.

They were led to the common room, which, in Blaine's opinion, could probably hold 4 separate houses on its own. "Holy shit…" He muttered as they continued walking.

They were brought an abrupt halt in front of the fire place. They were each handed a piece of paper and their room assignment.

"You will all have class together. Minus Mr. Anderson and Mr. Sharpe as they are a year ahead of the rest of you. You will all be rooming together and there are 6 people per room."

Blaine raised his hand slowly. "Mrs. Trench, there's only 5 of us."

"You are very observant, Mr. Anderson. You are correct. There will be a 6th member of your room joining us in about 2 weeks, I believe. He had some family emergency and the Governor gave him a grace period." She paused for a moment. "You are excused to find your room. Make sure everything you have 5 dress uniforms, and 2 casual ones. You'll all have been supplied a black marker to write your name in them. I advise you to write your name on everything that is yours. We have some boys that… think everything belongs to them." She finished, and flicked her hand. "Off you go."

The boys crowded together, walking in the direction of the room area. "We room together. This'll make the whole Warblers thing a lot easier." Blaine said to David as they walked.

"You're still doing that? Did you not hear what she said? Are you trying to get sent to solitary? Blaine, I think you left your brain at home. Maybe you should call your mom and request she send it via UPS, stat." David said, obviously surprised that Blaine hadn't been deterred.

They finally arrive at their room, and pushed it open slowly.

"Sweet, bunk beds!" Jeff said enthusiastically and hopped onto the first one. "I get top bunk, Nick."

Nick grumbled, and collapsed onto the bottom bunk. "These beds aren't half bad for a reform school." He said with a smile, leaning back on the pillows.

Blaine walked towards the beds in the corner, and stopped David when he began to follow him. "Can you buddy with Beat? I like the idea of having the area to myself for 2 weeks."

David nodded, and walked over to where Beat was standing. "Looks like I'm with you. Don't you want the top?" He asked curiously as the other boy sat down on the bottom.

"No. I always feel like I'm going to fall off the top. If I fall off the bottom, at least it's not that far of a drop." Beat answered, and David nodded.

They set to a slow pace, writing their names on everything that had been given to them.

"Put the bottle down, finally got something to say…" Blaine sang softly under his breath. "Take another look around, and find someone else to play…"

The other boys were looking at him, obviously curious. David joined in first. "Needless to say, that you've got problems…" He sang as he put away his uniforms. "There's no fucking way, that I'm gunna solve them."

"It's never the same, every time you slip, then you fall down, down, down." Four of them sung at the same time, Beat doing his thing in the background.

"Ever wonder what I've been thinking about? I've been thinking about throwing you out!" Jeff and Nick sang together.

They finished the song in perfect harmony, and Blaine turned around. "Wow, we aren't half bad. Dalton Academy, prepare for the Warblers to take over." He said with a light chuckle. "I bet you by the time the new kid arrives, we'll have everyone bowing at our feet."

"You're being very…" Nick paused, trying to think of the word.

"Presumptuous?" Jeff supplied.

Blaine eyed them with cold eyes. "Nobody's begging you to stay. Based on the things I've heard, we'll survive much better as a group. You're more than welcome to venture out on your own if you want." He said matter-of-factly.

Nick and Jeff shared a quick glance. "That's not what we meant. What if there's already a gang running this place?" Nick asked.

Blaine turned around from his closet. "Then we do what gangs usually do when one tries to take territory from the other." He paused with a grin. "Fight for it."


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N- I decided to add a new character to the mix. It was going to be Sam...But just no. So anyways, here's chapter 3!_**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt!" Burt yelled from downstairs. "The car is here, and it's been honking for 5 minutes. What're you even doing up there, it's not like you can bring your clothes with you!"<p>

Kurt sighed, leaning back on his hands. He was so not ready to leave for Dalton. 2 years he was going to be stuck at that stupid reform school. According to the note he'd received, he might be able to return on holidays, pending good behaviour.

His phone went off for the thousandth time that morning, and he flicked it open. "Thomas, if they pull my call records, you are going to be so screwed." Kurt breathed into the phone, lying back on his pillows.

"Kurt, I'm just going to miss you. How the hell am I supposed to keep this thing going without you? You were the fucking brains and now I'm just kind of here." Thomas replied, and Kurt could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Just remember, we changed the hotels, got a few new boys; everything will be fine. We won't be able to talk while I'm at Dalton, so you're going to have to get your goddamn head in the game." Kurt lectured, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. "I've got to go. Don't fuck this up, Thomas."

Kurt hung up the phone just as Burt entered the room. "Are you ready to go, Kurt? I really don't want that Police Officer to come in here put you in cuffs and walk you away. Let's go."

He nodded, checking his hair once in the mirror before following his father down the stairs and outside.

Kurt and his father stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So… Uh… See you soon I guess."

Burt reached over and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I love you kid. No matter how bad you screwed up."

Kurt bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes. The one thing he hated the most about getting caught, was disappointing his father.

They pulled away from each other and Kurt found himself wiping at his eyes. "I love you too, Dad. And I'm really sorry about all of this."

Burt remained silently, merely putting his hand Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You'll be back soon. Just stay out of trouble okay?"

"Dad, I'm going to reform school. How much trouble can I possibly get into?" Kurt laughed slightly before opening the door to the car. "See you soon."

Kurt closed the door behind him, nodding at his father before watching him walk away.

"Kurt Hummel?" The driver asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That would be me." He looked out his window as they pulled out of the driveway. _As if anyone would want to impersonate me at this point._

The driver to Westerville felt longer than usual, and Kurt found himself sitting on edge. When they finally pulled up to the metal gate, Kurt felt his stomach clench horribly.

There were huge brick walls surrounding Dalton in every direction. There were two watchmen towers perched on either side of the solid metal gate. Last, but certainly not least, barbed wire wrapped around the top of the walls, flaying in every which direction.

Suddenly Kurt felt even worse. What kind of people got sent here that they had to attach barbed wire to brick walls?

"Kid, get out of the car. Security's waiting to take you over." The officer's voice brought Kurt back down to reality.

Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and pushed open the door.

"Hands behind your back while we walk up, son."

_Welcome to hell_ Kurt thought as he walked up the steps.

He went through the pat down, the metal detectors and even changed into the school uniform. If there was one thing he was going to miss during this whole ordeal, it was wearing his own clothes.

Kurt took a glance at himself in the mirror. The pants fit him in all the right places, but the blazer? The blazer was a different story. It made him look as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Better than an orange jumpsuit." He muttered to himself before leaving the change room.

After receiving his schedule and room assignment, Kurt decided to go on a little tour so he could get to know his new home.

Kurt had just started on the second floor when he heard music coming from down the hall. His feet seemed to move of their own accord until he was standing outside the room the sound was coming out of.

He was about to peek his head around the corner when he was shoved violently backwards. 'What the fuck!" Kurt yelled before he could stop himself.

"Dude, I'm sorry. If the Warblers catch you spying, you're so screwed you don't even know. Blaine might like, I don't know, eat your arm or some shit." The boy was rambling so Kurt took the moment to check him over.

He was tall. Taller than Kurt and that was saying something. He had brown hair, and the glasses made it tricky to tell his eye color. He was skinny, but not in a way that was unattractive.

The boy obviously didn't have much care for the dress code because his blazer was scrunched up in his hand. His dress shirt wasn't tucked in, and his tie hung loosely from his neck.

"Hey, new kid. My eyes are up here."

Kurt blinked a few times before he made eye contact. "Yeah, sorry. Was just…"

"Checking me out?" The boy supplied and Kurt smirked. "I'm Cameron." He offered out his hand.

Kurt shook it twice before releasing. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He replied with a slight nod.

They stood in silence for a moment before Cameron spoke. "So yeah, the Warblers. Try and steer clear of them. They kind of showed up out of nowhere two weeks ago and somehow took over the place." He paused.

Kurt decided it would be a perfect time to interrupt. "And who's this Blaine guy you said was going to eat my arm?"

"He's like their leader. The others kind of do what he says. He's never been particularly violent; at least nothing that's gotten him into trouble anyway." Cameron shrugged. "He's also got like every guy here at his beck and call, if you know what I mean."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit. "Blaine's gay?"

"Very much so." Cameron answered.

"So does that include you then?"

"Does what include me?"

"The boys that are at Blaine's beck and call, as you put it. Are you one of them?" Kurt was now really curious about the boy standing in front of him.

Cameron blushed a bit and brought his free hand to the back of his neck. "Um, no. Not for lack of trying on his part though. He's just not my type."

Kurt waited for him to elaborate.

"Um, I don't mean to come across as shallow or anything, so don't take this as that. But Blaine's kind of a hobbit." Cameron said softly.

Kurt burst out laughing. "A hobbit that runs a Reform school gang? What even?"

Cameron shrugged again. "It's all about the attitude. You act like you're the shit, and that's the general consensus people get."

Kurt found himself smiling. "Not so subtle advice?"

Cameron winked. "Maybe. Anyways, Kurt. I have to get to class. I'm already late. But Welcome to Dalton." He was about to turn but stopped himself. "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to face Cameron again. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget to watch out for CanniBlaine." Cameron winked again before slinging his blazer over his shoulder and walking away.

Kurt was halfway down the hall when the music began to play again. Was that Katy Perry? Kurt couldn't help himself as he turned back around to investigate.

Because really, what kind of Reform school gang sung? Much less sung Katy Perry?

Kurt slowly peeked his head around so he could see through the window on the door. His eyes first landed on a blonde and a brunette standing pretty close together. Next they settled on a bigger guy with spiked hair. Kurt took note to avoid him as much as possible.

Last but not least, there was a black guy singing up to a shorter boy, who was currently hopped up on the table in the center. Kurt listened for a moment, deciding the guy singing lead wasn't half bed.

Apparently, he'd stayed a second too long, and Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as Blaine continued signing, almost directing the words _let's go all the way tonight _straight at him. Based on Cameron's rundown, he suddenly didn't think that was such an out of park idea.

As the song finished, Kurt suddenly realised Blaine was walking over to the door and _shit _he had to get out of here before he got caught.

Turning around, Kurt took off like a bat out of hell, only slowing down once he was far enough away from the class room.

When Blaine opened the door to find Kurt gone, he became confused. _Who the hell was that?_ Blaine didn't know. But he did know that he wanted the new boy; he wanted the new boy in the worst possible way.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Welcome to Chapter 4! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!**_

* * *

><p>"Dude, take a picture it'll last longer." Jeff said as picked at his lunch.<p>

His comment earned him a glare from Blaine, and Jeff instantly stopped laughing.

David nudged his friend. "He's a got a point. You've been staring for like, 20 minutes. Just go talk to him. What's the worst that could happen?"

Blaine grimaced for a moment, remembering his failed attempt at getting Cameron into bed. His eyes glanced around the common room for a moment, but the boy who rejected him was nowhere to be found.

It's not like Blaine was low on guys who were willing to get under him. That would be the furthest thing from the truth. Blaine just liked a challenge, and Cameron had fit the bill perfectly.

Blaine sighed, finally dropping his gaze from the new boy. "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. Try to stay out of trouble until I get back."

He threw his book bag over his shoulder while he walked over to the new boy. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to get his attention.

The boy merely turned the page of his book while sliding a grape between his lips.

Blaine was suddenly overcome with way to many inappropriate images and had to shake his head to snap himself out of it.

"If it's going to take you as long to say hi as it did for you to grow the balls to walk over here, then you might want to reconsider." The boy said dryly without looking up from his book.

Blaine was slightly taken aback, but even more intrigued. "I'm…"

"You're Blaine Anderson, leader of the Warblers." The boy finally looked up. "Yeah. I know who you are."

Blaine smirked. "So it's it only fair if I get to know who you are?"

The boy shook his head. "Just because your reputation precedes you, doesn't mean you deserve to know who I am."

Blaine was about to reply when Cameron came out of nowhere to join them at the table.

"Hey Kurt, everything okay?" Cameron asked, not removing his eyes from Blaine.

Kurt smiled and Blaine suddenly had the urge to strangle Cameron with his hands. When the hell had he got to Kurt first?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Blaine was just leaving."

Blaine hesitated before turning to leave. He felt soft hands on his wrist and stopped mid step to look back at Kurt.

"Fair trade off, don't you think? You now know my name, and you get to leave me alone. We both win." Kurt shrugged, releasing Blaine's wrist.

Blaine looked at him curiously as he made his way back to the Warblers.

"How'd it go?" Nick asked first, and Jeff punched him in the shoulder.

"What the fuck, Jeff?"

The blonde boy gestured towards Kurt. "How well do you think it went? Cameron's sitting with the new kid instead of Blaine. Christ Nick, have some tact."

Blaine ignored the two boys and took his spot beside David.

"Blaine, what are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Nothing, why?"

David shook his head. "You're creating a plan, Blaine. I'd recognise that look anywhere. Just don't do anything stupid."

Blaine snapped out of his trance to smile at David. "Nothing stupid, no. You know me, I enjoy a challenge."

"You have got to be kidding me." Blaine couldn't believe his eyes when Kurt spun around.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Are you lost Blaine, or did you follow me back here like a lost puppy?"

Blaine walked over to the bunk that he now, apparently, shared with Kurt. "This is my room, Kurt. Guess we're room-mates now." He said as he took a step closer to the boy.

Kurt instinctively took a step back, but smiled none the less. "Room-mates don't mean automatic friends, Blaine. I didn't come to reform school to get friendly with people."

Blaine took another step forward, and this time Kurt was trapped against the wall. "Who said anything about being friends?"

Kurt allowed Blaine to ghost his lips over his neck before he pushed him away forcefully.

"Sorry. Not interested in being added to the list of boys who come running when you whistle." Kurt said firmly, turning his back to finish hanging his uniforms.

Blaine tilted his head slightly. "The view is way better from behind."

Kurt found himself smiling again. "Enjoy it, Anderson. You're only ever going to see this ass fully clothed."

"So, how'd you end up at Dalton anyway?" Blaine asked, taking a seat on the bunk.

Kurt turned around to face the other boy again. "How is that any of your business?"

"It's not. I'm just curious. I punched a cop in the face."

Kurt laughed so hard he started gasping for air. "Yeah, okay Anderson. Maybe your Warbler friends believe that, but I don't." He shook his head. "I don't care why you're lying, but next time at least try to make something believable."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Kurt. "So, what the fuck are you in for?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders non-committedly. "Prostitution."

Blaine got a sour look on his face. "Maybe I don't want to tap that ass."

Kurt merely laughed. "Oh honey, I'm positive you do. I wasn't a prostitute, Blaine. I was the pimp."

There was a small silence.

"Wait, what?"

"I ran the prostitution ring. Chose the boys, the hotels, took the calls. You know, things a leader does." Kurt said calmly.

Blaine had been shocked into silence. "You ran a gay prostitution ring in Ohio?" He looked at Kurt. "And I thought I was pretty bad-ass. I gladly hand you the title."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think I'll stick with Kurt. Thanks though." He eyed the clock on the wall. "Anyways, I have to go meet up with Cameron."

Blaine's head perked up. "What are you meeting him for?"

"You are just full of questions that are none of your concern, aren't you?" Kurt tossed his blazer into the hamper. "I'll be back before curfew. It was nice chatting with you, Blaine."

Blaine shamelessly watched Kurt's ass as he walked out. He was determined to make the ass, his.

Kurt loosened his tie as he walked down the hall. Blaine was an interesting character. He was hot, no doubt about that. There was a lot more to him than what met the eye, and Kurt was slightly curious about what was underneath the persona.

Kurt's breath caught as for the second time that day, he was shoved into the lockers.

"Hi, Cameron." He managed to breathe, relaxing as he felt the warm body press against him.

Cameron's hands landed on Kurt's waist, squeezing gently. "Hey, Kurt. Just wanted to make sure CanniBlaine left you in one piece."

He dropped his arms to his side, stepping back to give Kurt some space.

"Oh you know. He tried to gnaw on my leg but I managed to kick him off before any real damage was done." Kurt said with a tiny laugh.

Cameron nodded approvingly. "About time someone kicked him. His ego needs a good swift…" He let the sentence hang.

"So Cam, what'd you do to end up at Dalton?" Kurt asked gently as they walked down the hall.

Cameron smiled while shaking his head. "I may or may not have tried to steal and ATM."

Kurt laughed. "You know, all these things that you guys have done look tame compared to me."

The other boy looked at him quizzically. "And what would that be?"

"I was a pimp." Kurt said nervously.

Cameron appeared to be putting two and two together. "So you..."

"Yes."

"Did you ever…"

"No."

Cameron relaxed a little. "Geez eh. You are pretty badass."

Kurt sighed. "That's what I keep being told."

He was caught by surprise when Cameron pulled him into a hug. "You may be badass, but I think your actually pretty soft inside. Wear your heart on your sleeve and shit like that."

Kurt leaned into the embrace, sliding his hands down Cameron's side. "I guess you could say that."

Cameron leaned Kurt against the lockers, making eye contact with him. "Feel free to kick me in the balls or whatever, but I'm going to kiss you now."

Kurt barely had time to process an answer before Cameron's lips here brushing against his own. He returned the kiss hesitantly, not really sure what he was doing.

Cameron brought a hand to Kurt's back, pulling him in closer as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt placed his hands on the other boy's chest, pushing him back gently. _Sheesh Kurt, that's two boys in one day that you've pushed away. Maybe being at Dalton won't be so bad after all._

Cameron looked at him for a moment before shifting his eyes to the floor. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed…"

He went to walk away but Kurt quickly grabbed his arm. "No, don't. It's just I haven't even known you a day. I was in charge of prostitutes, Cameron. I wasn't one of them." Kurt paused. "I'd like to get to know you better, thought. See where it takes us."

Cameron nodded in agreement and was about to respond when an alarm started buzzing overhead.

Kurt looked up, covering his ears. "What the fuck is that?"

Cameron grabbed him by the arm. "Something happened. It's a reform school. Come on let's get to the common room."

They walked quickly down the hall, almost running down the stairs. When they came to the common room, there was a stretcher rolling out with a body on top of it.

"Hey, Wes. What the fuck happened?" Cameron asked one, tugging at the boys sleeve.

The boy turned around. "Someone got stabbed. As usual no one saw it happen. This shit is ridiculous man. There are some legit crazy guys in this place."

Kurt's eyes searched the crowd until they landed on Blaine. They made eye contact, and Blaine shrugged. He had all of his Warblers with him, so he probably didn't care who it was that got hurt.

"Cameron, how often does this happen? Someone getting hurt so bad they end up at the hospital?" Kurt asked, almost whispering.

"3 times a month, maybe 4. We never find out who does it though. The guys can never seem to remember. Last time, some guy was found beaten in the shower with the water on. Almost drowned because his body was covering the drain." Cameron said quietly.

Kurt found himself cringing slightly and felt a little relief when Cameron placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt."


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Welcome to chapter 5. A pillow to punch and a box of tissues is probably a good idea for this one._**

* * *

><p>2 weeks later, Kurt was adjusting well to the reform school life. The classes, although challenging at times, were actually really enlightening. Blaine was still pursuing him, and Kurt didn't mind. After the abuse and neglect at McKinley, it was a welcome change.<p>

Except that Blaine kept invading his personal space. Everywhere he'd turn, Blaine would somehow have him up against a wall or a locker. He would never touch Kurt though, just be close enough to make his presence known.

Finally, one day when Kurt closed his locker and found Blaine on the other side, he lost it. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and pushed him into the lockers, pinning him there.

"Blaine, I understand you want me, and that is perfectly acceptable." Kurt said as he brought his lips to Blaine's ear. "But if you ever stand a chance of getting into my pants, the stalker shit needs to stop." He pressed a gentle kiss to the spot just below Blaine's ear, and then pulled away.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, looking a mix of confused and aroused. "You can't just fuck with me like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And you aren't supposed to follow me around like a lost puppy, but that doesn't stop you, does it?"

Blaine seemed lost for words so Kurt continued.

"So help your life Blaine, if you interfere with me and Cameron. I don't know what's going on between us yet, but I do know that he's not just going to use me for sex like you want to do. He's at least respectable." Kurt finished his rant and was already walking away when Blaine finally spoke.

"That's rich, coming from you. The guy who sold out teenage guys using the words sex and respect in the same sentence."

Kurt froze and turned around slowly. "What did you just say?" He breathed through clenched teeth.

Blaine shrugged. "You heard me, Hummel. The rest of us have done some pretty shitty things, but at least what we did won't turn anyone into a psycho or make them require therapy."

Kurt dropped his bag to the floor, and with a few steps he was slamming Blaine into the lockers. "Fuck you Anderson!" He spat angrily, slapping him hard across the face.

Blaine wasn't having any of it and he shoved Kurt away. "What you can fucking dish it out, but you can't take it in? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kurt charged at Blaine again, fire in his eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The shorter boy raised his leg, effectively kneeing Kurt in the stomach.

Kurt doubled over momentarily before flying at Blaine, tackling him so they both landed on the floor.

Blaine raised his hands to protect his face as Kurt punched him with everything he had. "Fuck you, Anderson!" He screamed as Blaine landed a jab to his cheek.

The noise as enough that other boys had begun to fill the hallway from other rooms.

Jeff was the first to notice. "For fuck sakes, Blaine." He cursed under his breath, signalling Beat to follow him into the middle of what was now a circle of boys.

Kurt's arms were hitting every inch of Blaine that he could get in contact with you. "You stupid, arrogant asshole."

Blaine settled with slamming his knees into Kurt's back, and aiming for his stomach when he got a free hand. "Yeah because you're just fucking innocent in all this, aren't you?"

Jeff and Beat were sharing glances when Cameron finally broke through the crowd that had gathered.

"What the hell is-." He stopped talking as his eyes landed on the two boys in the middle.

Without thinking twice, Cameron moved quickly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him back hard.

"Let me the fuck go. I'm not done beating that fucked up little hobbit senseless." Kurt yelled, trying to get free of Cameron's grasp.

Cameron grabbed Kurt's arms and pinned them to his own chest. "Kurt, breathe. It's done. Blaine's just a douche and he's not worth going to solitary for."

At the word solitary, Kurt took a deep breath, relaxing in Cameron's arms. He tugged one of his arms free, bringing a hand to his lip. "Great, I'm fucking bleeding." Kurt looked up at Blaine who was straightening out his blazer and nursing a bleeding nose. "This isn't over, Anderson."

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah, it is Hummel. Like Cam said, this isn't worth going to fucking solitary for." He paused to dab at his nose. "Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." He replied calmly before he walked away with the Warblers following close behind.

As the crowd of boys began to dissipate, Cameron finally released Kurt. 'So uh, you going to tell me what started all that?" He asked as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Blaine being a jerk." Kurt answered sourly, pushing open the bathroom door and walking over to the sink.

Cameron followed closely behind him. "He obviously said something that pissed you off enough to attack him. Tell me, Kurt."

Kurt sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Cameron, do you want to have sex with me?" He asked bluntly, turning his body to face the other boy.

Cameron's eyes widened slightly. "I… Uh…" He stuttered over his words.

Kurt cleared his throat. "We got into that fight, because I told Blaine that unlike him, you weren't just after me for the sex, and that you had respect." He looked down at the floor. "He said that I was a pimp and shouldn't be using sex and respect in the same sentence. That I was the reason the boys who worked for me would need therapy." He took a deep breath, still staring at the floor.

Cameron appeared to be thinking hard before walking over to Kurt and closing the gap between them.

"Kurt, those boys came to you for a reason. Whether it be because they needed money, or they had personal issues, it doesn't matter. It's not your fault what they do in the future, because you didn't force them to work for you." Cameron spoke honestly, and Kurt smiled through his frustration.

Cameron reached over, grabbing some paper towel and running it underneath warm water. "Blaine got you pretty good." He said quietly, tilting Kurt's head with his fingers.

The boy's eyes met as Cameron pressed gently on Kurt's lip, removing the blood that had accrued and since dried.

Kurt watched as Cameron swallowed hard before he dropped his hands back down.

"There. All clean." Cameron said smiling.

Kurt looked down for a moment before looking back up. "Hey, Cameron?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Kurt leaned forward, pressing his lips against Cameron's unsurely.

It took a moment for Cameron to react. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling the other boy against his body.

Feeling more confident about his actions, Kurt brought his hands to the back of Cameron's neck. Without really noticing he slid his tongue against Cameron's lips asking for entrance.

The other boy opened his mouth and instantly it became a battle of dominance.

Only when Cameron's hands began to drift downwards did Kurt pull away. "I'm a virgin." He blurted before he could stop himself. "Like you know, I've done the whole hand job and blow job thing, but I've never actually gone all the way."

"Oh, um, is that supposed to bother me or something? You were right when you told Blaine that I wasn't just trying to get in your pants. Because I'm not."

Kurt nodded as Cameron spoke. "I knew that. So I guess what my question is… what exactly are we Cam? I've been wondering…" He let the sentence trail off.

Cameron eyed the suddenly very vulnerable boy in front of him. He took Kurt's hands, pulling him closer. "What do you want us to be?" Cameron whispered in his ear.

Kurt felt his knees go weak. The way Cameron had just said that, needed to be outlawed immediately. Blood was flowing in all the wrong directions and Kurt had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

When Kurt remained silent, Cameron spoke again. "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Yes." Kurt replied without hesitation. He felt Cameron smile into his cheek and he turned his head slightly to kiss him gently on the lips.

Cameron pressed their foreheads together, exhaling slowly. 'So I guess we're a couple now."

"I guess we are." Kurt smiled.

They stayed like that for a moment before Kurt pulled away. "We have to go. Curfew." He said softly.

"Can't you just room with me? I'll kick Wes out and you can move in."

Kurt rolled his eyes, the smile not leaving his face. "Please let me know how that goes over with the Headmistress."

As they exited the bathroom, Cameron grabbed Kurt's hand. "If Blaine tries anything with you, come get me, okay?"

"I'm almost positive you have nothing to worry about."

Kurt arrived back at his dorm, signing as he turned the handle on the door. He didn't want to deal with Blaine. His body ached and he was exhausted.

He pushed the door open, and his eyes narrowed instantly when he saw Blaine sitting on his bed.

Kurt walked over quickly. "I think you may be lost again Anderson." He said softly, opening his closet and taking out his pyjamas.

"No, I wanted to apologise."

"For what? Insulting me, or hitting me? Because both of those were pretty classy." Kurt replied.

Blaine looked shocked. "You attacked me, Kurt Hummel. While what I said was wrong, you put your hands on me first."

Kurt stayed silent as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"What I said was out of line, and I recognize that. I'm honestly sorry." Blaine paused. "The way you just assumed I wanted to use you for sex, it really pissed me off."

Kurt spun around; clearly forgetting his shirt was undone. "When did you ever once bother to correct me, Blaine? In the past two weeks, the only vibe I've been getting from is how badly you want to fuck me into a mattress."

Blaine's mouth had fallen open, and it took Kurt a moment to realise why. He pulled his shirt tightly around his waist, but Blaine pulled his wrists down.

"Blaine what are you…"

"You're beautiful Kurt. That's why I've been chasing after you. Of course I want to have sex with you; I think every gay guy in this school does." Blaine stood up slowly, bringing a hand to Kurt's bare chest and sliding it down his stomach. Kurt shivered as Blaine pulled his hand away.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I want to get to know you better, Kurt. Both emotionally and physically. I know I have a shitty reputation, but give me the chance to show you that there is more to me than the speculation."

Kurt could feel his heart rate increase as Blaine placed his hands on his hips and began to lean forward. It took everything he had to bring a hand to Blaine's chest, stopping his movement.

"I can't, Blaine." Kurt exhaled hard. Apparently he'd been holding his breath.

"Give me a chance, Kurt." Blaine answered, trying to move forward again, but Kurt held him off.

"I'm with Cameron, Blaine." He said it firmly, as if trying to convince himself. Which he kind of was, the idea of being someone's boyfriend was still new.

Blaine stepped away, dropping his hands. "With Cameron?"

Kurt pulled his shirt back around his body. "As in Cameron is my boyfriend."

"Oh." Blaine said softly, realisation washing over him. "Oh, okay. Well shit. I'm sorry."

Kurt shifted on his feet. "It's okay. You didn't know. Now you do." He replied. "I'd still like to be your friend though. We never really got around to that part."

Blaine brought a hand to the back of his neck, eyes averted to the floor. "Yeah. So uh, can we start over or something? Because this whole thing has been pretty shitty."

Kurt laughed lightly. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand.

Blaine smiled for a moment before grasping it. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you, and welcome to Dalton." He released Kurt's hand and began his climb to the top bunk before he stopped and looked back at Kurt. "Hey, question. Can you sing?"

Kurt pulled his shirt over his head before looking up at Blaine. "Yeah, I was in my old schools Glee Club. Why?"

Blaine smiled. "I have a proposition for you."


	7. Chapter 6

**_AN: So you remember how I said that the next chapter would be happier? Kind of. My characters had other ideas. I merely write out their actions. So, pillow and a few tissues, yes? Carry on.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The second Kurt opened his mouth and launched into his own rendition of Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls, the sexual tension in the room went through the roof. The way he moved his hips was sinful in all the right ways.<p>

"Blaine, I think I might be gay." Beat said, watching Kurt in awe.

Jeff had tilted his head. "Is it even legal to move like that? If I wasn't already bisexual, I'd be questioning my straightness."

Nick promptly punched Jeff in the arm.

"Dude, you can't even bed mad. Just watch his hips. You can't tell me that you don't want that underneath you." Jeff paused. "Actually, I'd let him top. I don't even care."

Blaine turned his head. "Will you guys shut the fuck up?" He snapped before facing Kurt again.

His eyes widened as Kurt strutted towards him, throwing a scarf around Blaine's neck. He gyrated over his lap, moving away the second Blaine's hands showed signs of movement.

Kurt waved a finger at Blaine, smirking slightly as he continued his dance routine.

When the music ended, David was the only one capable of speech. "Wow, Kurt. I don't think we were expecting that. In any case, I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to the Warblers."

"So, uh, what did the rest of you think?" Kurt asked, staring at the other four expectantly.

Beat blinked twice. "Was good." He huffed out before dashing out of the room.

Jeff and Nick shared a glance before standing up together. "You'll be a great addition to the Warblers." Nick said with his voice slightly higher pitch than normal.

The duo gave Blaine a nod before exiting the room, David following right behind them.

"So great leader," Kurt said, taking a seat beside Blaine. "Any kind words of advice?"

Blaine swallowed hard. "Yeah, can you just always move like that? You know, forever?"

Kurt blushed slightly, "Unfortunately not. The world would not be able to handle my constant swag."

"You have a point." Blaine laughed, eyeing the clock on the wall. "Shit, I'm late. I have to go, but seriously, congratulations on becoming a Warbler."

Kurt thought for a moment "Hey, wait. Late for what? It's Saturday."

Blaine turned around slowly. "There's a new kid. I'm showing him around today. You probably haven't met him yes. His name is Damian."

"You like him." Kurt said simply. It was a statement, not a question.

Blaine shifted his feet. "Yeah he's pretty cool. He's Irish so the whole accent thing is ridiculously hot."

Kurt shook his head with a smile. "Get out of here, Anderson."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 3 weeks later that Kurt realised Blaine and Damian were in a relationship.<p>

Blaine always brought boys back to his dorm, never venturing out overnight. A week after Kurt and Blaine's initial conversation, Blaine was staying out every night. He would return in the early hours of the morning, looking exhausted and dishevelled.

On one of these particular nights, Kurt decided to take advantage and bring Cameron back to the dorm room.

"Kurt are you sure Blaine's gone for the night?" Cameron whispered as Kurt pulled him down on top of him by his tie.

Kurt moaned as Cameron bit his neck. "Mm…. Positive. He won't be back until 4 am at the earliest."

"The rest of us are still here." Jeff muttered sleepily.

Kurt threw a spare pillow at Jeff's head. "You've never complained about Blaine's activities, so shut up." He hissed, gasping when Cameron rutted down into his erection.

"You taste amazing." Cameron said softly.

Kurt had just started removing Cameron's blazer when the door flew open. Kurt pushed the boy on top of him unceremoniously to the floor, looking up at the door in shock.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

The two boys remained quiet, Cameron climbing off the floor. "Was that really necessary-" He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on the boy Blaine had brought with him.

"Shit, Kurt. I'm sorry. We decided to come back here for the night. Damian's room-mates kicked us out for the night… so yeah…" Blaine said, clearly uncomfortable about the situation he'd just walked in on.

Damian broke eye-contact with Cameron, nudging Blaine. "It's okay; I'll just go back to my dorm. I'll see you in the morning." He gave Blaine a small kiss on the lips before departing.

Cameron stood up slowly, straightening his tie. "I'll see you tomorrow babe. " He planted a kiss to Kurt's forehead before walking out. Blaine closed the door behind him.

"I think we've reached the point in our friendship where we can both agree how insanely awkward that was." Blaine said, walking over to the bunk bed they shared.

Kurt sighed grumpily, leaning back on his elbows. "That could have turned into one hell of a porn movie. Those images are the only reason I'm not going crying at this moment."

He heard Blaine laughed as he crawled into his own bed. "There will be other times when we'll be able to get off. Clearly this is God's way of telling us to go the fuck to sleep."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt had his first non-Blaine altercation.<p>

He was walking down the hall when he was pushed roughly to the floor, the back of his head smacking against the tile.

It took a moment to recover, but Kurt stood up quickly. "Can I fucking help you in some way, jack ass?" He yelled at the retreating figure.

Whoever it was stopped walking, and turned around. "What'd you just say, homo?"

"I said, can I fucking help you? Did I do something to offend you as I was walking down the hall?"

Kurt found himself held up by his collar and thrown against the lockers. "What the fuck!" He screamed. He blinked his eyes a few times. His head was pounding and it was making his vision blurry.

"You think you can show up here and act all king shit?" Kurt flinched as the boy punched the locker beside his head, leaving an indent. "Maybe you need to be taught some fucking respect."

Kurt did the only thing his brain could comprehend to do. He raised his leg, promptly kneeing the boy hard in the balls. His attacker instantly keeled over, and Kurt kneed him again in the face. He cringed slightly at the crunch that echoed around the hall, but raised his leg again none-the-less.

"Kurt, enough!" Someone called, and Kurt looked up to see Blaine jogging towards them.

He pushed the boy away from him, and began to straighten out his uniform.

Blaine made his way over to Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fucking terrific. I thought I left being attacked for being gay at McKinley." Kurt snapped angrily, fighting the urge to kick the boy on the floor.

Blaine got a confused look on his face as he looked over at the other boy. "Really, Karofsky? Did you forget who you were on your knees for, not a month ago?"

"A gay guy who is also a homophobe?" Kurt said in disbelief. "Dalton will never cease to amaze me."

Karofsky shifted slightly, and Kurt could see that he had a bloody noise. He smirked in satisfaction. "I'm not gay."

"That's not what it seemed like when you were so eager to suck my cock." Blaine replied thickly.

Kurt bent over to pick up his bag, and almost fell over in the process. Blaine grabbed his waist and Kurt leaned in to him.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse." Blaine said quietly as they walked away from Karofsky.

Kurt shook his head, pain stabbing at him as he did. "No, Cameron's dorm is around the corner. I'll just got there and lay down for a bit."

When they arrived, Blaine pushed open the door, and what happened next was a bit of a blur.

Cameron was on his back in bed with someone riding him. Blaine's reaction made it very clear he recognized it as Damian.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Blaine was furious. "Are you both actually fucking serious?" He started to move forward but Kurt held him back.

"Don't Blaine." He said simply, shaking his head at Cameron.

"I really thought you were a good person, Cam. Thanks for reminding me that I'm at a fucking reform school and 99 percent of the guys here are scum bags." Kurt held tight to Blaine's arm.

Cameron jumped off the bed, pulling his pants up as he did. "Kurt… I'm… Please…"

"Fuck you, Cameron Mitchell." Kurt bit his lip. "On my first day here, you warned me about Blaine and the Warblers. I just wish somebody had been there to warn me about you!" Kurt turned then, dragging Blaine out of the room with him.

As they arrived back at their own dorm room, it was Blaine who found himself pinned against the wall. "Kurt, what are you-". He was cut off when Kurt's lips pressed roughly against his.

Blaine returned the kiss eagerly at first, pulling Kurt tighter against him. When he felt the other boy's hands on his belt however, he pulled away.

"Kurt, as much as I've been fucking dreaming of this moment since I- Fuck-" Blaine inhaled a sharp breath as Kurt sucked hard on his neck. "First saw you; I don't want this to happen for the wrong reasons."

With the very little small amount of will power that he had left, Blaine pushed Kurt back gently.

"Please, Blaine. Just let me touch you." Kurt was practically begging.

Blaine had never seen Kurt look so lost in the time that he had known him. Given it had only been about two months, but it still scared the crap out of him.

Kurt made his over to the bed, sitting down and tucking his knees to his chin. "I'm so fucking angry, Blaine. Yeah it hurts a little bit, but I'm mostly pissed off. I mean, was I really not worth waiting for?"

Blaine made his way over to the bed, sitting down beside Kurt. "Worth the wait?" He questioned innocently.

"I'm a virgin, Blaine." Kurt replied, hugging his knees tighter. "I'm assuming that's why Cameron went and, well, you know. It's just frustrating. Is it so wrong that I want my first time to be special?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not at all. I kind of which my first time had meant something, maybe then I wouldn't be such a whore."

Kurt sighed as he fell backwards onto the bed, bringing Blaine with him. "Can you just stay here for the night? I just really need someone to cuddle."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's back, pulling him close. "Of course. But I do have to wake you up every hour. The whole cracking your head on the floor thing."

"Mm… I know." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, throwing his leg over the other boy's lower half. "Now you can't leave."

Blaine felt Kurt smiled into his shirt. He set his up his phone to go off every hour, and placed it on the table beside them. He felt a strange tug at his chest as he watched Kurt's eyes flutter in his half slumber.

Was Blaine Anderson actually starting to develop real feelings for Kurt Hummel?

He placed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head. There was no need to rush things. Dalton wasn't going anywhere. Neither of them was going anywhere.

Blaine settled into a peaceful sleep with Kurt wrapped in his arms.

Neither of them heard the alarm signalling there was another attack. Neither of them heard the stampede of feet down the hallway as everyone ran to the common room.

And neither of them noticed when Jeff didn't return after class.


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N- The rating of this story has officially been changed to M._**

**_More tissues yes? I promise it gets better._**

* * *

><p>Nick paced the hospital waiting room, anxiously looking up whenever the sliding doors opened. His brain was still trying to process what exactly had happened to land him here.<p>

He remembered that he and Jeff had argued about something and Jeff had left pissed off. He remembered being in the library when the alarm went off. He would never forget being in the common room and recognising who was on the stretcher by the platinum blonde hair on Jeff's head.

Nick let a broken cry escape from his throat as David took him into a hug. They had begged the headmistress to be allowed to follow Jeff to the hospital. The only Warblers missing were Kurt and Blaine.

"Has anyone called them?" Nick asked, his voice breaking slightly. All of the boys shook their heads, and Nick made his way over to the pay phone. His fingers shaking the entire time he dialled the familiar number.

Blaine awoke to Kurt poking his stomach. "Turn it off, Blaine." He mumbled. "I'm still alive."

Blaine reached for his phone in the darkness, blinking repeatedly as he realised it was a phone call. It was an unknown number, which was odd because Blaine could have sworn the headmistress had said something about no calls from outside Dalton.

He rubbed his eyes before answering. "Hello?"

"Blaine! It's Nick. Thank god you picked up."

Blaine's eyes swept the room, noticing immediately that the other boys were missing. "Where the fuck are you guys?"

"It's Jeff. He… he was attacked earlier. We're all at the hospital."

Blaine sat up quickly and almost caused Kurt to fall to the floor. "Is he…?"

"We don't know. He's been in surgery forever. I'm sorry that it took me so long to call. I've just... well, you know."

"No, don't worry about it Nick. Kurt and I will be there soon. Call me if you get any news before then? See you soon."

Blaine hung up the phone, his eyes meeting Kurt's.

"What's going on, Blaine? Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, sitting up slowly.

Blaine shook his head. "No. We slept through a fucking alarm, Kurt. Jeff was attacked. We have to go to the hospital."

* * *

><p>After convincing the headmistress they needed to be with the other Warblers, she allowed a security guard to drive Kurt and Blaine to the hospital.<p>

They held hands the entire way, neither of them speaking. The second the car pulled up to the hospital, they jumped out of the car and ran up the steps.

The walk to the waiting room felt like it took forever.

Nick ran at Blaine, almost smothering him in a tight embrace. "What if he doesn't wake up Blaine? What if he doesn't make it through surgery?" He was sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. "The last thing I said to him, oh god, I was a complete asshole. What if that's the last thing I ever did to him?"

Nick pulled away, his body shaking from the force of his tears. "I love him more than anything and I never got to tell him. What if I never get the chance now?"

Kurt stood awkwardly behind Blaine. He'd been part of the Warblers for almost a month now, but this still felt very much like intruding.

"How did you deal when your mom died, Kurt?" Nick asked, bringing him back to reality with a bang.

Kurt walked forward slowly. "I… I was very young. I had my Dad every step of the way. But Nick, why are you even thinking about death? We haven't heard anything yet."

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose him." Nick said quietly trying to calm down. "He is in every sense of the word, my everything."

_**Earlier that night**_

"_I don't see what the big deal is, Nick." Jeff said as he caught the ball he was throwing in the air. "We've been official for over 6 months. I told my parents before we left for Dalton."_

_Nick sighed, lowering his book to his chest. "Yeah, and they wouldn't even hug you goodbye afterward. If I remember correctly, your dad said you were cut off, and not to bother coming back home."_

_Jeff lost his concentration and the boll rolled to the floor. "You didn't have to say it like that."_

"_Well it's true. Maybe I'm not ready for that kind of treatment. Maybe I'm not sure about this whole bisexual thing."_

_Jeff raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said last night when we-"_

_Nick waved his hands frantically and Jeff stopped talking. "We're guys, Jeff. When we have the need to get off, we do so in whatever way possible." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders._

_Jeff stared at him blankly. "Are you… are you actually serious right now?"_

_When Nick answered with silence, Jeff stood up. "I knew you were a lot of things Nick, but I didn't think you were cruel." He grabbed his bag off the floor. "Come find me when you have the balls to face what we have between us. Until then, kindly fuck off." Jeff slammed the door behind him as he left._

_Nick groaned. What the fuck was he so afraid of?_

_**Present Time**_

Nick had his head in his hands when a Doctor walked out of the sliding doors. "Family for Jeffrey Matthews?"

"His family is on vacation in Italy. I'm his be- boyfriend." Nick let himself speak the truth, it was the least he could do. "Is he okay? He's not dead is he?" He was crying again. Blaine put his arm around Nick, trying to comfort him.

"Jeff is stable. Whoever attacked him caught an artery in his arm. Your friend is lucky to be alive."

"Like I said, he's my boyfriend." Nick answered; his nerves on edge. "Can we see him?"

The Doctor nodded. "He's weak, so don't expect much." He opened the door and Nick went to follow, but stopped when he saw the other boys weren't following.

"Blaine, Kurt. Come with me please."

The two boys left their seats, and followed closely behind Nick.

Nick walked into the room slowly, wringing his hand. Jeff was hooked up to multiple machines. He looked so breakable it made Nick want to cry again.

As he got closer, Nick could see the extent of the physical damage wasn't that bad. At least from what he could see. Jeff had a black eye and a fat lip. He had some scrapes on his cheek, and his knuckles were bruised. Nick cheered inwardly. Jeff tried to fight his attacker off.

"I know I'm real sexy in this hospital gown, but stop staring at me like that Nick. I don't think the nurses would approve of hospital sex. Even though the thought of it is extremely hot."

Nick's eyes flew up to Jeff's face, and he saw a smirk playing on his boyfriends lips. "Oh god, Jeff. You almost fucking died and you're already thinking about sex." He brushed a strand of hair out of Jeff's eyes. "Only you, Jeff, only you."

"Speaking of sex, are you two going at it yet?" Jeff said, directing his question at the two boys behind Nick.

Kurt turned an undistinguishable shade of red while Blaine merely laughed. "We're just friends, Jeff. Glad your brain wasn't jostled or anything like that. Heaven forbid, you come back to us as a normal human being."

Nick turned back to Jeff, grabbing his hand. "I was so worried Jeff. All I could think about was how stupid I was the last time I saw you and oh god what if you died and you thought I hated you-"

"I could never think you hated me, Nick. But seriously, if you don't let go of my hand I will smack you with my oxygen tank." Nick dropped it instantly. "It was wrong of me to try and push you. If you aren't ready, then I'll wait until you are."

Nick shook his head. "No, Jeff. I was so in the wrong here. You were right; I need to grow a pair." He paused, biting at his lip nervously. "I love you, Jeff. I'm so stupidly in love with you that it's a little insane and I'm so sorry that it took you almost dying for me to realise that."

When Jeff laughed, Nick looked perplexed. "Oh god, Nick. I've been in love with you since we started this whole crazy thing. Get down here and kiss me, you cheesy son of a bitch."

Nick leaned down and brushed his lips against Jeff's swollen ones.

Blaine and Kurt decided it was time to leave, and backed out of the room slowly. "Well that was so adorable that I just might start puking rainbows." Kurt said warmly, tucking his hand into Blaine's.

David and Beat chose to wait for Nick, so Blaine and Kurt headed back to Dalton on their own.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, so when they arrived, they went straight up the dorms.<p>

Blaine was about to climb the steps to the top bunk when Kurt pulled on his shirt. "Would you mind coming to cuddle again?"

Blaine jumped off the ladder and moved onto the lower bunk, sighing contentedly when Kurt snuggled into his side.

He was just about to drift off when he suddenly felt Kurt's soft lips against his skin, and one of his hands began to travel up his shirt.

"Kurt." Blaine said, meaning for it to come out firm and commanding, but instead it came out whiney and needy.

Kurt's hand brushed over one of Blaine's nipples, causing him to moan.

"Can I touch you, Blaine?" Kurt whispered with his breath hot against the other boy's ear.

Blaine felt entirely too much blood flowing south and he was already beginning to lose the ability to form words. "Oh god, yes please." He managed to say in that stupid needy tone again.

Kurt moved his hand back down Blaine's chest, scratching as he went. He shifted onto his elbow as his hand came to the top of Blaine's pants.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Kurt asked, popping open the button and sliding down the zipper with one hand. His fingered just barely grazed Blaine's cock, causing the older boy to thrust up looking for more.

Blaine groaned. "Fuck, come on Kurt."

"Tell me what you want, Blaine." Kurt muttered as he nibbled Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine whimpered. "Touch me Kurt. Touch my cock." The words came out shaky. Since when was Blaine Anderson this easily unravelled?

Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's mouth. "Lick." He commanded, and Blaine complied eagerly.

He returned his hand to Blaine's waist, slipping his hand into his boxers and wrapping his hand firmly around Blaine's throbbing erection.

Blaine couldn't help but cry out as Kurt began to pump him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kurt." He panted loudly.

Kurt watched Blaine intently, repeating his actions when he got an extra special reaction. When he brushed his thumb right underneath the head, Blaine would thrust up eagerly into his hand.

Without warning, Blaine reached down and began to palm Kurt roughly threw his jeans.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned quietly, unable to keep his hips still. After being hard the entire time was doing this to Blaine, he was entirely too sensitive.

Kurt increased the speed of his pumping, and Blaine followed suit. "Fuck, I'm close." The younger of the two warned, and Blaine stroked him harder.

"Come with me." Blaine demanded, continuing his assault on Kurt's cock.

Kurt closed his eyes tight, feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his lower stomach. "Shit. Blaine, I'm-" He bit down hard on Blaine's shoulder, throwing the older boy over the edge right after him.

Kurt fell into the crook of Blaine's neck, breathing hard. "That was…"

"Fucking fantastic." Blaine finished for him.

They stayed together for a moment, catching their breath. Kurt leaned over Blaine, grabbing a few tissues to wipe off his hand.

As he was moving back, Blaine grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They pulled away breathless, eyes locked.

"Are you going to tell me what prompted that?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt shrugged. "After watching Jeff and Nick, it's like; anything could happen. I could die tomorrow."

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "Don't say things like that."

"It's true though. You saw Nick last night. The guy was a basket-case."

Almost on cue, Blaine's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh, hey Nick. Is Jeff alright? Really? Yeah, just give us like, 2o minutes. Tell him we're on our way. See you."

Kurt looked up expectantly. "What's up now?"

"It's Jeff. He remembers what happened. But most importantly, he remembers who did it. He wants us all there to hear it."


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N Sorry it took so long for an update. The boys haven't been talking to me for 7 days. Today, they decided to open up. You'll get a new chapter tomorrow. Oh Hey look! New Characters! *gasp* Original ones? Read on._**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine managed to get dressed fairly quickly. They were just exiting their dorm when both of them ran smack into people coming from the opposite direction.<p>

"Shit, sorry."

"Fuck, didn't see you coming."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been watching."

There was a minor silence before Kurt looked the two boys over. "Are you two new here or something?"

The pair looked at each other before looking back at Kurt. The blonde one spoke first. "Uh, yeah. I'm Isaac. This is Josh." He said, pointing to his red haired friend.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, this is Blaine Anderson." Kurt extended his hand, and both boys shook it hesitantly. "Welcome to Dalton."

Blaine was eyeing the duo with distaste, and Kurt elbowed him. "Yeah, welcome to hell."

Isaac and Josh mumbled what sounded like 'thank you' in unison.

"Anyways, we have to get going. It was nice meeting you." Kurt said smiling, pulling Blaine after him as he brushed past the two boys.

Isaac and Josh shared a glance as they watched them leave, an evil smirk playing on both their lips.

"I think we're going to have one hell of a time here at Dalton" Isaac said, with a glint in his eyes.

Josh nodded in agreement. "And we know who we're going to start with."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Kurt asked as they climbed into the car again.<p>

Blaine shrugged. "They seem like trouble."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, it's a reform school. Everyone should seem like trouble."

"It's the red hair. Gingers are always up to something."

"Blaine!" Kurt smacked his arm. "What an awful thing to say. Isn't that like, hairist?"

"Hairist?"

"You know, sexist, racist..." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine just stared. "I can't believe you just compared what I said about gingers to being racist." He failed horribly at keeping a straight face.

Kurt crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Laugh it up, chuckles. It's still racist."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief, but Kurt's annoyed expression meant he made sure to keep his gesture small.

They pulled up to the hospital and both boys sighed slightly before getting out of the car.

Kurt leaned on the trunk with his hands, shifting nervously on his feet. "So I guess once Jeff tells us who it is, we're all going to freak out and track said person down, hm?"

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yes. I'd gladly hold them down so Nick could tear them apart, limb by limb. In the literal sense of the words."

Kurt shivered slightly at the mental image caused by Blaine's sentence. It was gruesome to imagine, but he knew the other Warblers would be happy to join in.

"Shall we go in, then?" Blaine asked, jerking his head towards the hospital.

Kurt dropped his arms and silently followed after Blaine, clasping their hands together as they walked. The air between them was tense, and Kurt wasn't surprised. What would you expect if you were about to find out who nearly killed one of your best friends?

* * *

><p>When they reached the waiting room, the two boys were surprised to see the Warblers.<p>

"Why aren't you in there?" Blaine asked jabbing his finger towards the sliding door.

David looked over wearily. "Nick passed out, so Jeff told us to come out here. He also told us to send you guys in when you got here."

Kurt nodded and walked towards the door, bringing Blaine with him.

When they reached Jeff's room, they could see Nick curled up on the couch at the end of the bed.

Blaine pushed open door, smiling at Jeff. "Hey man, how are you feeling?"

Jeff rolled the apple on his tray away from him. "Like I got the shit kicked out of me. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

Kurt looked over at Nick sleeping and frowned. "How's he holding up?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "He's gone insane. He proposed last night. Started talking about the future and all that shit."

"Can you blame him, though? He almost lost you. If I ever loved someone as much as he loves you, I probably would have bought the ring already." Kurt said quietly.

Jeff remained quiet, poking at the food on his plate.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Feeding you well then?"

"Terrific." Jeff answered sarcastically. "Next time you come visit, please feel free to bring me a nice, greasy big mac."

There was a snort from the couch as Nick sat up slowly. "You're ridiculous."

Jeff smirked. "Well, since we're all here..."

"Not all of us..."

"The important ones." Jeff clarified. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Nick crawled onto bed beside Jeff, while Kurt and Blaine took over the couch.

"Story time!" Jeff said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff slammed the door behind him. Who the fuck did Nick think he was? They were boyfriends, for crying out loud. What was he so afraid of?<em>

_He grumbled as he headed towards the bathroom. When did being with Nick become difficult? Things had always come to them easily. Now it seemed like more of a struggle than anything._

_Jeff dropped his bag to the ground, splashing water onto his face. When he looked up into the mirror, he nearly had a heart attack._

"_Fuck, man, you scared me. You could have just asked me to move instead of standing behind me like a creep."_

_Damian took a step forward. "You and the fucking Warblers man. Walking around here like you run shit."_

_Jeff raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "We do run shit around here, bro." He said more confidently than he actually felt. "You fucking around on Blaine was low, by the way. Especially with Cameron. News travels fast around Dalton."_

_Before Jeff could react, Damian punched him in the face. "What the fu-" He stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw the flash of silver coming from Damian's pocket._

"_I figure maybe if one of you get's knocked back down to solid ground, the rest of you will start acting like normal human beings." Damian chided._

_Jeff's mind was racing. He wasn't just going to sit here and take it. So he swung. He fucking swung like his life depended on it; because it could very well be that it did. _

_He kept swinging until he felt the metal slice his arm, until he felt his blood leaving the confines of his veins. Jeff was pushed backwards, and he smacked the back of his head against the sink._

_As he landed on the floor with a deafening crack, his vision became blurry and only one word left his lips before he began fading into oblivion._

"_Nick..."_

* * *

><p>When Jeff finished talking, everyone in the room remained silent.<p>

Kurt was biting his lip, eyes filled with tears he was desperately trying to keep contained. Nick was full out sobbing into Jeff's chest.

Blaine however, looked just about ready to kill. His fists were clenched, and his jaw was set. "Are you fucking kidding me? Damian McGinty was the one who fucking attacked you?" He stood up but Kurt pulled him back down.

"Just wait." Kurt said, his voice still shaking from Jeff's recount. "We need to make a plan first."


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT! Enjoy! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr, there is a whole page on my blog dedicated to this fic. I even made a master post with pictures of what each character looks like to me. gleekprincess25  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The drive back to Dalton was quiet. David and Beat had been advised they would be joining Kurt and Blaine there. Nick obviously stayed at the hospital with Jeff.<p>

"So guys, what-?"

"Not here, Beat."

"But we-"

"Not here!" Kurt hissed again, and the van fell silent once more.

Once they were up the steps of the school, Kurt spoke in barely a whisper. "We're all going to have showers, get changed, and maybe go for a nap. We'll discuss things after we're all rested."

There was a murmur of agreement before they began their entrance into Dalton. They all knew that what they were about to do could end them in prison for life. But they couldn't let this slide, and they wouldn't. Even in human form, Warblers always stuck together.

While Beat and David took a shortcut back to the dorms, Blaine and Kurt went through the common room.

"I know you just want to attack, Blaine. But things need to be organized and well planned. One mistake, and we could all end up with a death sentence." Kurt said, sliding past the piano.

Blaine was about to respond when Kurt turned around abruptly. Someone had gotten a little too close for comfort.

"Don't fucking touch-" Kurt's voice wavered when he saw it was Cameron who had grabbed his arm.

"Let me go." He said firmly, looking into Cameron's eyes.

Cameron shook his head. "Look, just give me two minutes. I fucked up, Kurt. I can admit that. But please, just give me two minutes."

Kurt sighed, pulling his arm out of Cameron's grasp. He looked at Blaine, who was clearly ready to attack. The fact that the last time he had seen Cameron was when Damian was on top of him, it stood to reason he wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Two minutes, Cam. You better make it good."

As Cameron began to strum on his guitar, Kurt's eyes went wide. He swallowed hard and took a seat on the couch.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought<br>'Hey, you know, this could be something.'"_

Cameron locked eyes with Kurt, trying his best to convey what he was feeling through his words.

"_Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing."_

Kurt moved his glace from Cameron to Blaine, who was avoiding eye contact. He had never wanted to see those golden orbs more than in this moment. If anything, he wanted to reassure him.

"_So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>Maybe two is better than one  
>There's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one."_

Cameron had come to sit beside him, slowly sliding closer with each word.

Finally, Kurt had enough. "Stop, just stop." He waved his hands, shaking his head. "Cameron, you fucking cheated on me. I'm not just going to forgive you because you serenade me in front of all these people."

"But, Kurt. Come on."

"Cameron, I said no. Stay away from me." Kurt spoke fiercely, and Cameron knew he had been told the final word.

Kurt shuffled back over to Blaine, averting his eyes to the floor. "Can we just go, please? Everyone is staring and I kind of wish I could evaporate on the spot."

Blaine was upset, that much was clear. But he grabbed Kurt by the hand, and they twisted their way through the crowd of boys.

They were halfway up the stairs when Blaine heard a strange whistling noise, followed by a splash. He turned on his heel to see Kurt had been hit with a water balloon.

But it didn't smell like water.

Blaine's nose barely registered the smell of gasoline when he saw the match falling from the top floor. He pushed Kurt out of the way, and the match extinguished itself before hitting the bottom step.

"Fuck. Fuck. Blaine I'm fucking blind." Kurt panicked. "My eyes are stinging, I can't fucking see!" Kurt was panicking, and rightfully so. Someone had just played a nasty practical joke that could have killed him.

Blaine dragged Kurt up the stairs and into the nearest shower room. Without thinking twice, he threw Kurt inside, turning on the faucet.

"Just, keep your eyes closed." Blaine said worriedly. He was bad at handling these types of situations, he knew that. At least that's what he believed himself to be.

As the hot water soaked Kurt's head, Blaine took the moment to join him in the shower.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, eyes still closed tight.

Blaine placed his fingers on the hem of Kurt's shirt, tugging it upwards. "You can't keep these on. You were doused in gasoline, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, raising his hands to allow the removal of his shirt. It was quickly slipped over his head, and thrown outside the stall.

"You too." Kurt said thickly, unable to open his eyes yet. He heard the whoosh of air, and gasped when Blaine's body was pressed up against his.

"Your skin." Blaine's hand wandered down Kurt's chest. "So soft..." he whispered. He reached around, and grabbed a shampoo bottle from the rack behind them. "Just keep your eyes closed." He said softly, lathering the soap in his hands.

"Why does shit like this keep happening to us Warblers?" Kurt asked over the static of the shower.

Blaine scrubbed Kurt's scalp with his fingers. "I don't think this was an actual attempt to harm you. Someone's idea of a funny joke. I'm going to assume they thought the match would go out the second they threw it."

Kurt tilted his head back into the spray to wash the shampoo from his hair. "My fucking eyes are going to start shooting balls of fire. You should stand back."

"Well... Maybe I can distract you." Blaine whispered, his hands drifting to Kurt's pants. You're wearing far too many clothes considering you're in a shower."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, the cold air relieving some of the pain. Blue eyes met brown ones and then their lips smashed together.

It was almost a race to unbutton jeans and get them down and off as soon as possible.

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall, attacking his neck. "Fuck, Kurt. You're breathtaking."

Kurt leaned backwards, using his height as leverage to lift himself up and wrap his legs around Blaine's waist.

The two locked lips, tongues in a battle for dominance. Kurt scratched at Blaine's back, trying to bring him closer. "Blaine, more." He whimpered, bringing his hips bucking against Blaine's in a desperate search for more friction.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck, his hands grabbing fiercely at his thighs.

They were both in sensory overload, the water splashing against them as they rutted against each other.

"Goddammit, Kurt." Blaine panted, "Can we... please?" His brain failed to give him the ability to speak in full sentences, but Kurt understood what he was asking for.

Kurt brought a hand between them, wrapping his long fingers around both of their cocks and began a rhythm of up and down. "Not ready for that," Kurt managed to say, "Just, ugh, harder, Blaine."

Blaine was struggling to keep his balance, but the force of his thrusts were practically slamming Kurt against the wall.

"Blaine, I'm close." Kurt increased the speed of his wrist, his other hand curling around Blaine's neck, pulling tightly at his hair. "Come with me."

Blaine's knees almost buckled, and he shifted his hands to Kurt's waist. Between the heat of the shower and the friction of Kurt's hand, Blaine came with a shout.

Kurt followed him over the edge, Blaine's name falling repeatedly from his lips as flashes of white passed in front of his eyes.

Blaine slid his hand around Kurt's back, dragging them both gently to the floor.

They stayed silent for a moment, the only sounds heard were heavy breathing and the the noise of water splashing against bare skin.

"You're all clean." Blaine said finally, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt nodded silently. His eyes were still burning from the gasoline. "Has anything ever happened like this before? Like, water balloons full of explosive liquid?"

"No. Well, not that I've heard. Someone around here has a sick and twisted sense of humour." Blaine replied with a sigh.

Kurt looked confused. "How do you know it was a joke and not someone trying to legit attack me?"

"I heard someone laughing as I dragged you away. If they actually wanted to hurt you, they would have been disappointed." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt suddenly realized they were both still very much naked, and he jumped off Blaine's lap. "We should get back to the dorms. We have a lot of things to get organized." He wrapped a towel around his waist as he spoke.

"You know, you don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to." Blaine said, standing up slowly.

Kurt looked at Blaine, anger evident on his face. "Just because I haven't been a Warbler as long as you have, doesn't mean Jeff is any less my friend."

"Kurt, I didn't mean it like that." Blaine said quickly, grabbing a towel for himself. Kurt had already started walking towards their dorm.

Blaine finally caught up as Kurt walked into the room. "I said, I didn't mean it like that. It's dangerous, Kurt."

"And you don't fucking think I can handle it?" Kurt snapped angrily, "Did you forget the reason I'm here in the first place?" He took a deep breath. "I had to be meticulous, Blaine. Everything was planned and done right so we wouldn't get caught."

Blaine took a few steps forward hesitantly. "You're right, Kurt. I'm sorry."

Kurt eyed Blaine wearily. "It's okay," He paused. "I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just tired of everyone assuming I can't handle tougher situations."

"Remember when I handed you my bad-ass title?" Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded in response. "King Bad-Ass is a more appropriate title."

David and Beat began to stir, and Kurt looked over at them. "Time to get this plan in motion!"


	11. Chapter 10

**_I seriously want to thank each and every one of you for following along with this story. Love to all of you_**

* * *

><p>The plan turned out to be pretty simple.<p>

Nick returned home from the hospital shortly before dinner on Sunday night. Although somewhat hesitant at first, he had agreed to take part under the condition that the Warblers didn't actually kill Damian.

"He's somebody's kid, you know," Nick had reasoned, "Somebody would miss him if he died. Just roughing him up isn't the same."

The dorms were always dead on Sunday evenings. The dorms were like a ghost ship right before dinner. It was at that ghostly quiet moment, however, that Kurt could be seen standing outside Damian's door.

He knew Damian never went to dinner on Sunday night, so it was the most opportune time to get things done.

Nick and Beat were on one side of the door while Blaine and David were on the other.

Kurt's heart thumped hard against his ribcage as he raised his hand to knock on the door. When Damian answered, Kurt quickly tucked his arms to his sides. The Warblers grabbed him, stuffed a shirt into his mouth and over his head, and pushed him back into the dorm. Kurt followed them inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

Phase one complete.

"Beat, check under the bed for the knife." Kurt said loudly, watching as the other three boys restrained Damian as they started tying rope around his wrist and ankles. The shirt was still wrapped around his head, blocking his very obvious attempts at screaming.

Kurt sighed impatiently until Beat brought him the silver pocket knife and placed it in his hand. "Stop screaming Damian, no one can hear you anyway." Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

He nodded to Nick, "This is for you. For Jeff. You go first."

Nick hesitated for only a moment before he kicked Damian hard in the stomach once, a second and then a third time. "You almost killed the love of my life, you stupid motherfucker!"

Kurt and Blaine shared a brief glance before Blaine pulled Nick away. "I hope these fuckers hit you so hard that you can't remember your own name." Nick breathed through the tears on his face. "You would have taken two lives that day, mine and Jeff's."

Kurt dropped to a squatting position, pulling down a part of the shirt to look into Damian's eyes. "If you promise not to scream, I'll take the gag off."

Damian nodded vigorously.

"What are you-" Blaine started but a glare from Kurt and he fell silent.

"I mean it, Damian." Kurt flicked open the pocket knife. "If you scream, I'll have no choice but to use your own weapon against you."

Kurt pulled the shirt down around Damian's neck, and David bent over to pull it tight.

"Look, Kurt. I'm sorry about Cameron." Damian began to babble and Kurt laughed.

"Really? Did you not hear a word Nick said? This is about Jeff. We know it was you who attacked him," Kurt paused, looking thoughtful. "Although, for the Cameron thing..." He stood up, took a step back and kicked Damian hard in the face. The crunch that resonated around the room left Kurt with a satisfied smirk.

Blaine stood over Damian, and kicked him hard in the balls. "That's for cheating on me," He kicked him again, "and that's for fucking with Jeff."

Kurt twirled the open knife in between his fingers. "It takes a real coward to bring a knife to a fist fight." He bent down again, sliding the blade down Damian's thigh. "Next time you fuck with a Warbler, be warned. Don't expect to get out alive."

He stood up again, closing the blade and tucking it into his blazer pocket. "Say a word about who did this to you, and we'll have another little visit that won't end as well for you."

Kurt sighed, and walked towards the door with the other boys following closely behind. "Cameron will be back soon. He'll untie you and take you to the nurse."

Damian spit out the blood that had been pulling in his mouth. "Fuck you, Hummel."

Kurt smirked as he stood in the door way as the boys started leaving to get back to their dorms, not waiting for Kurt. "In your dreams, McGinty."

He closed the door behind him, walking up the hallway. When Kurt arrived at the dorm, he was surprised to find it empty except for Blaine. "Where did everyone go?"

"I told them to find somewhere else to be."

Kurt was about to ask why, when Blaine threw him up against the dorm room wall.

"Do you like this, Kurt?" Blaine breathed into his ear. "Do you like it when I throw you around?"

Kurt moaned as Blaine bit his ear. "Shit, Blaine." He panted out.

Blaine spread Kurt's feet apart with his legs, grinding his thigh into Kurt's obviously hard cock. "You enjoyed having all those boys wrapped around your finger, didn't you?"

"I… Shit, Blaine. What are you doing?" Kurt gasped as Blaine dropped to his knees, pulling Kurt's beltbuckle apart.

Blaine palmed Kurt's erection through his pants. "You were so fucking hot in there, telling us all what to do. You think you can just walk in and take over? You think you can just turn me into your bitch, Kurt? Like all those boys who worked for you?" Blaine had pulled Kurt's pants down to his ankles, his fingers playing with the edge of his boxers. "Do you want me to be your bitch, Kurt?"

Kurt threw his head back against the wall. Did being in charge really turn Blaine on that much? All he knew was that Blaine Anderson, leader of the Warblers was on his knees in front of him, practically begging to be Kurt's sex slave.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock roughly. "I said, do you want me to be your bitch?" He growled out again, and Kurt was practically trembling under his touch.

Kurt took a deep breath. Time for Pimp Kurt to get his head back in the game. He grabbed Blaine's mess of curls, pulling hard. "Suck my cock, Blaine. Do it." He demanded.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with dark, lustful eyes. He grabbed the waistband of Kurt's boxers, and pulled them down, allowing Kurt's erection to finally spring free of its confines.

Kurt pulled at Blaine's hair again, bringing his mouth closer to his cock. "Suck me off, Blaine." Kurt repeated his demand.

_"Who is this man and why have I never seen him before?" _Blaine thought wondrously. He brought his tongue to the tip of Kurt's cock, licking at the pre-cum pooling there. "Mmm, Kurt. You taste magnificent." He muttered, and was awarded another jerk of his hair.

"Less talking, more sucking." Kurt commanded, and Blaine licked Kurt's cock from the base to the tip. "Fuck, Blaine. More."

Blaine placed one of his hands on the base of Kurt's cock, and the other against his hips to prevent him from thrusting forwards. Blaine dipped his head, gently taking Kurt into his mouth. He slid his mouth down the shaft, allowing his tongue to swirl around the head.

Blaine tightened his lips, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out. He took a glace at Kurt who was obviously struggling to stay standing.

"Shit, fuck, Blaine, you're such a fucking cock slut. I bet you do this all the time, don't you? Drop to your knees and suck off anybody who wants you. Isn't that right, Blaine?" Kurt pulled Blaine's head away, and he came off Kurt's cock with a loud popping noise.

Blaine stroked Kurt with his hand. "Only for you, Kurt. I'm only a cock slut for you." He muttered softly. Blaine's erection was throbbing against his tight uniform pants, and he was aching to touch himself. But this was about Kurt, he wanted Kurt to come undone, to let go. He'd seen it happen twice now, and he was never going to get enough of watching.

He surged forward, once again taking Kurt's cock into his mouth. Without warning, he slid his lips down until he could feel the tip of Kurt against the back of his throat. He earned a gasp from Kurt, and Blaine let go of his hip.

Kurt looked down at him, as if asking for permission. Blaine pulled off for another moment, "Fuck my mouth, Kurt. Show me how I'm just like those boys who worked for you."

Blaine went back to sucking, and both of Kurt's hands flew to the back of his head, bringing Blaine's mouth all the way to base of his cock. He thrust forward experimentally, pleased when Blaine took it without flinching. "You're used to having cocks down your throat, aren't you, Blaine?" He said roughly, continuing to thrust into his mouth.

Blaine brought his free hand to his own erection that was still within the confines of his pants. The way Kurt was talking to him was blowing his mind. Who knew Kurt could be such a fucking dirty talker? "_Oh right." _Blaine thought "_He ran a fucking prostitution ring, for crying out loud."_

It only took a few more thrusts into Blaine's mouth before Kurt felt the familiar coil in his lower stomach. "Shit, Blaine. I'm about to..." He tapped on Blaine's head, but the boy merely sucked harder. Kurt was having trouble breathing.

Blaine wanted more, he needed to see Kurt completely undone. He slid his hand between Kurt's legs, moving it to his ass. He brushed a finger gently over Kurt's entrance. He looked up briefly, and they locked eyes.

Kurt came hard, shouting swear words mixed in with Blaine's name, as he almost fell to the ground from the force, only held up by Blaine's free hand that he had placed on Kurt's hip again the minute he noticed Kurt's knees give out. Blaine continued sucking until Kurt swatted at his head, tingling with sensitivity.

"You… What..." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to find his brain. Apparently half of it had just gone down Blaine's throat. "What was that for?"

Blaine merely smirked, pulling himself to his feet and pushing Kurt back against the wall. He locked his lips onto Kurt's, gently sliding his tongue into his mouth for a moment before pulling away, a glint in his eye.

"Incentive to take control more often?" Blaine replied saucily.

Kurt swallowed hard, stumbling over to his bed. His orgasm had made him tingle from head to toe.

Blaine followed, laying down beside him and tucking an arm around Kurt's back. "Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Smart ass. No, seriously. What are we? I mean, we do all this stuff together but we've never really discussed what exactly it is we're doing here."

"I... Why put a label on something? We get along, we get each other off, and we don't drive each other crazy. Pretty fair trade off." Kurt replied, and Blaine could feel the tension in his voice.

Kurt wasn't ready to have this conversation. So Blaine went a different direction.

"What are you doing for Christmas holidays?"


	12. Chapter 11

**_This chapter and the next chapter..not so quality. Just a warning. My creys_**

* * *

><p>Blaine had Kurt pushed up against a desk, his fingers curled tightly in his hair as he thrust into Kurt's hard cock.<p>

"Oh god." Kurt moaned into his mouth, his hands falling to Blaine's hips trying to pull him closer.

"Thank you, but you can call me Blaine." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's thighs, lifting him onto the desk and pushing him down on his back.

Kurt immediately hooked his ankles around the back of Blaine's legs, pushing his body down into his own. "Harder, Blaine."

Blaine hoisted himself up onto his hands, driving his hips into Kurt. "Fuck, Kurt. So good." He dipped his head to Kurt's neck, sucking hard on the reddening skin.

Kurt arched his back, not bothering to stifle the moan that left his lips. He could feel the hot coil in his lower stomach, and he clawed at Blaine's back, "Blaine, I'm close."

Blaine continued his onslaught, the friction and heat against his cock bringing him closer and closer to that beautiful end. He bit down hard on Kurt's shoulder, his knuckles white from being clench on the edge of the desk.

"I'm coming, Kurt." Blaine managed to breathe before his thrusts became erratic and his moans broken.

Kurt was writhing beneath him, his hands squeezing Blaine's hips tightly. His face was read and glistening with a slight sheen of sweat.

Their movements slowed and Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, his breathing heavy. "That will never get old." He said with a smile, sliding off the desk and onto his feet.

"What will get old is having to change my pants twice a day." Kurt replied, sitting up slowly.

Blaine licked his lips. "Sorry, I just can't help myself. You are delicious."

Kurt's mind momentarily flashed back to the image of Blaine desperately sucking his cock, and he had to blink himself back to reality. "You should really start waiting until class is over before you drag me here." He stood up, cringing slightly at the sticky mess in his pants."Seriously, start waiting."

Blaine finished straightening out his uniform before replying. "Stop sucking on the end of your pen like it's my cock, and all you'll have no problems."

"Stop watching me like you have a school boy crush, and all problems will be solved." Kurt retorted, fixing his tie.

"Kurt..."

"No, Blaine."

"Can we just talk about it? Please? I don't know how to act around you unless I'm sucking your cock cock or grinding up against you. It shouldn't be like that." Blaine spoke softly, knowing he was walking a thin line.

"And what's wrong with that? If there's no feelings, no one gets hurt. It's better this way." Kurt answered.

Blaine reached forward and pulled Kurt to his body. "I like you, Kurt. And you like me. What's so wrong with that? What are you so goddamn afraid of?"

Kurt inhaled sharply, closing his eyes to avoid looking into the beautiful brown eyes. "In 5 months, you'll be graduating, Blaine. You'll go out into the real world, and I'll be long forgotten. Whatever this is will just be a fond memory of your otherwise shitty time at reform school. I can't do it, Blaine." Kurt finished, his eyes still on the floor.

"Can't do what, Kurt?" Blaine pressed, not releasing his hold.

Kurt swallowed, finally looking into Blaine's eyes. "I can't fall in love with you."

Blaine loosened his grip, and Kurt took a step back.

"Kurt, why do you think that way about me?" Blaine questioned, "That I'd just leave and pretend you never existed?"

Kurt crossed his arms and moved further away. "This is high school, Blaine. Nothing lasts. Why bother starting something that's just going to end regardless of circumstance?"

Blaine leaned against the wall, looking at Kurt with a confused expression. "That's quite the stereotype. Almost like if you're gay, you must love shopping. Personally, I hate shopping. I'd much rather sit at home and watch the game." Blaine punched the air dramatically. "Oh snap, broke two stereotypes at once."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Can you just give me some more time? I need to think about all this."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "Take all the time you need. I'll be here."

Kurt nodded, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To change my pants. This mess is gross and is beginning to itch."

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and all too soon the boys were preparing for Christmas at Dalton.<p>

Jeff had been discharged from the hospital few days prior to the end of classes, and Nick was ecstatic. Jeff was getting slightly annoyed though, as Nick refused to let him out of his sight.

"Nick, for crying out loud. I love you, I really do, but for the love of everything else, can you please let me breathe!" Jeff said a little louder than anticipated, causing Nick to jump back.

Jeff's facial expression softened once he caught the look of hurt on Nick's face. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" He kicked at the floor with his foot. "I'm not broken, I'm still Jeff. I can take care of myself."

Nick smiled slightly, grabbing Jeff's hand as he sat down on the bed. He pulled gently until Jeff straddled his lap.

"I've missed this." Nick muttered against Jeff's lips before connecting their mouths in a passionate kiss.

Jeff pushed on Nick's chest, forcing him down onto the bed. "It's been too long." He answered softly, his hands working on Nick's beltbuckle.

Nick had Jeff's shirt halfway off when the dorm room door flew open, causing Jeff to hop off Nick and almost fall to the floor.

Kurt raised an eyebrow when he spotted the two boys, "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, Nick. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to leave?" Blaine asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Jeff sent him a glare. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. Come on, Nick."

Nick swung his arm under the bed, grabbing a small black bag from under the bed before the pair exited the room.

Blaine looked back at Kurt with a knowing smile. "That was kind of mean."

"Can I follow them to the bathroom?" Kurt laughed, unable to help himself.

"Now that would just be cruel." Blaine accused, his own laughter threatening to spill out of his throat.

Kurt finally managed to get a grip on his emotions and sat down on his bed. "Are you excited to be going home for the holidays?"

"I'm not going home," Blaine replied, eyes darting around the room, "I wasn't invited."

Kurt shot Blaine a confused look, "But, it's Christmas!"

Blaine shrugged, "They'd rather I wasn't around, trust me."

"They don't approve of you being gay, do they?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine's reaction was immediate. His body stiffened and his jaw clenched. "Can we not talk about this?" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"No. We need to talk about this," Kurt said, "Despite your desperation to be in a relationship with me, I know fuck all about you or your family! What is so fucking horrible that you refuse to talk about them?"

Blaine dropped his arms suddenly. "You know why I don't talk about my family, Kurt? My fucking father beat the shit out of me on a regular basis, and my mother pretended it wasn't happening." He punched the wall beside the bed. "Now you know. Are you fucking happy with that information?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "I..." He was at a loss for words. "I didn't know..." He managed to say before looking at the floor.

"You didn't know because I didn't want you to know." Blaine sighed, sitting next to Kurt on the bed.

Kurt looked up from the floor and locked eyes with Blaine. For the first time since he had met him, Kurt saw and hurt and vulnerability in Blaine's eyes. He was about to speak when he was stopped by Blaine's hand.

"I don't want or need your sympathy." Blaine said simply.

Kurt stared at his hands for a moment. "Did you want to... uh.. I don't know. Come home with me for Christmas?" He said quickly, looking at Blaine with a slight smile.

Blaine was taken aback. "You said you weren't even sure about going home last month, and now you want to bring me with you?" He asked curiously.

"Nobody should be alone on Christmas." Kurt said honestly. "Besides, Finn and Dad could use someone else to watch the game with."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but Jeff and Nick took that moment to stumble in the door. Both boys were red faced and sweaty.

"Two things." Jeff said breathlessly.

"First, you both better be coming to the New Years party at my place." Nick said a little too excitedly.

"Second thing is," Jeff paused for a moment as he sat down. "Someone totally set the common room on fire."


	13. Chapter 12

**_AN- I promise Chapter 13 is going to be a good one. Promise._**

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped up from the bed, "Someone did what?"<p>

Nick slid in behind Jeff, tucking his head onto his shoulder, "We smelled smoke, so being the pyro's that we are, we followed it. But we figured we'd end up in the kitchens. Maybe someone burnt their toast."

"But nope. Couch was on fire in the common room," Jeff added, "Odd though, the whole room smelled like gasoline."

Blaine and Kurt shared a glance before Blaine went sprinting from the room.

The remaining three boys look at one another before darting after him, Kurt leading the way.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt called after him.

Blaine was quickly approaching two figures at the end of the hall. Kurt, Nick and Jeff all let out an audible gasp when Blaine threw one of them into the lockers.

Kurt got closer and realized the boy Blaine was currently impaling with was fist was Isaac.

"Blaine, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Kurt yelled, trying to pull him off of Isaac.

Joshua stood silent, looking down the corridor.

"Tell him Isaac," Blaine growled, "Tell him or I'm not sure you'll get out of here in one piece."

Kurt was thoroughly confused. He knew Isaac, Joshua and Blaine had class together, but what had happened to trigger Blaine like this? "Blaine, what are you on about?"

Blaine pressed harder against Isaac's throat, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Okay. O-Okay." Isaac choked out, and Blaine released his hold.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked, still confused.

Isaac glanced from Kurt and then back to Blaine, "It was me and Josh who threw that balloon at you."

Kurt furrowed his brow before realization washed over him, "I'm sorry?"

"We're the ones who chucked the gas filled balloon at you." Isaac repeated.

"Wait a minute." Nick interrupted.

"A balloon of gasoline?" Jeff asked, confusion evident on his face.

Blaine shoved Isaac against the lockers, "Go ahead, tell him the best part."

"I'm the one who threw the match." Isaac said finally.

There was a flurry of motion, followed by a resounding crack as Kurt's fist came into contact with Isaac's nose. "You son of a bitch!" Kurt yelled, trying to hit him again but was restrained by Nick and Jeff.

"Come on, Kurt." Jeff said, tugging on Kurt's arm.

"Seriously, we're just about to go on holiday. Do you want to get that revoked?" Nick reasoned, pulling on Kurt's other arm.

Kurt breathed heavily, and allowed himself to be pulled back, "When we get back here, you better watch yourselves." Kurt snarled, turning on his heel, Jeff and Nick following behind him.

Blaine stayed for a moment, eyes narrowed at Isaac, "What the fuck were you thinking? The common room? Did you forget where we all end up if Dalton goes up in flames?"

"It was a joke. It was contained. We aren't stupid." Isaac snapped back.

Blaine restrained himself, "Watch your back, both of you."

* * *

><p>"You bastard!" Kurt screamed as soon as Blaine walked into the dorm, "How long have you known it was them?"<p>

Blaine stayed silent, and moved towards the bed, Jeff and Nick watching the pair with wide eyes.

Kurt made his way over to Blaine, attempting to grab him by the blazer, but Blaine grabbed his wrists, "I said how fucking long have you known it as them?" Kurt repeated through clenched teeth, yanking his hands away.

Blaine exhaled slowly, "About 10 minutes ago when Jeff said the common room smelled like gasoline. I walked past Isaac and Josh before I met up with you, and they reeked of it," Blaine paused, "Remember how I told you that I heard two people laugh after that match hit the floor?"

Kurt nodded, holding his tongue.

"They were joking around in class today. I recognized their laughter," Blaine sighed, finally making eye contact with Kurt, "I literally just put two and two together actual minutes ago."

Kurt's facial expression softened quickly, "Fuck, I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Excuse me, but why the fuck were we never informed of this?" Jeff asked angrily.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before speaking.

"You were sick." Kurt said quietly.

"We didn't want to stress either of you out anymore than you already were." Blaine answered honestly.

Jeff sighed in frustration while Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, "I'm fine, really. So I jump if someone closes their locker too hard, and I avoid the washroom down the hall like it's the plague," He took a breath, "I'm still me, I'm still Jeff, and more importantly, I'm still a Warbler."

Kurt looked at the floor, guilt filling his chest, "You're right Jeff, we should have told you. We're sorry."

"It's alright, just you know, the next time someone tries to burn you to death, fill a brother in." Jeff said with a shrug.

Blaine laughed, "Oh god. Never change Jeff, please, never change."

"Couldn't even if I tried." Jeff replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Back in the now smoke free common room, David and Beat were trying to complete their history homework prior to vacation.<p>

"What did you get for number eight?" David asked, peering over at his friends paper.

"You serious, bro? I haven't got past the first question." Beat replied, disgruntled.

David slunk back in his chair, "Maybe I'll just bring it with me."

"Like you'll even get it done. The first time escaping this place and you think your going to want to spend your time doing homework?" Beat shook his head, "Cool story, bro."

David pondered for a moment before nodding his head, "Yeah, you're right. Fuck it, Maybe I'll just take the fail." He pushed the paper away, and leaned back in his chair. "You have someone waiting back home for you?"

"I did. Like, when we first got sent off." Beat shifted in his seat, "Don't know if she's still waiting. Haven't heard from her." he paused, "What about you?"

David laughed, "Ha, yeah right. Forever alone over here."

"You're going to be alone at Dalton for Christmas if you don't get your asses on the bus." Kurt said as he walked passed the pair.

Blaine shrugged as he followed Kurt, Jeff and Nick not for behind them.

"Guess it's that time." David said, grabbing his bag from the floor.

Beat stood up, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, "You know, the last time we were all on that bus, we were complete strangers."

David couldn't help but smile, "And now we're pretty much a family. Crazy what a few months can do."


	14. Chapter 13

"Nervous?" Kurt asked as the bus pulled up beside the Hudmel residence.

Blaine shrugged and grabbed his bag from the floor. "Sort of, but not really. If that makes sense."

Kurt nodded, and slung his own bag over his shoulder. "Alright, we'll see you guys on the 31st. Behave yourselves."

Jeff laughed. "Don't we always?"

"Of course. That's how you ended up at Dalton in the first place, right?" Kurt replied as he walked up the aisle.

Blaine smirked as he followed Kurt off the bus, and both boys stopped in their tracks as the door closed behind them.

"You didn't say you were bringing a friend home, Kurt," Burt said softly, his arms crossed.

Kurt shuffled his feet, avoiding eye contact with both of the males who were now glaring at him.

Blaine nudged him."You didn't even ask if I could come?" he hissed, his smile strained.

"I didn't think it was necessary," Kurt whispered back, and moved towards the house.

"Kid, we need to talk about this," Burt said sternly, but Kurt kept walking.

Blaine followed after the pair, feeling out of place already.

"So you decided to bring your boyfriend home," Burt stated, eyes flickering between Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine's not my boyfriend. He's a- just a friend."

Blaine ignored the stab in his chest at the comment, "It's true, sir. We're just room mates."

"But you're gay," Burt answered, looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, but I can assure you that Kurt and I are just friends."

Kurt looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "Alright, we're just going to unpack now. Come on, Blaine."

"You think he's staying in your room?" Burt asked abruptly, and Kurt turned on his heel to look at his father.

"We've been staying in the same room together for four months. I think we can handle two weeks while we're on vacation," Kurt said. "Unless you don't trust me."

Burt looked at his son. "After all that's happened the past few months, can you really blame me?"

Kurt took a breath. "No, you're right. But I can promise you that I have no interest in having sex with Blaine in this house," he said, his tone of voice tight.

Burt nodded his head. "Alright, go. We'll call you boys for dinner."

"Welcome to my paradise." Kurt said, closing the door as Blaine entered the bedroom behind him.

Kurt goes to put his bag against the wall, but Blaine grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed.

"Blaine, what the fuck is- mph." Blaine attacked Kurt's lips so he doesn't even get to finish his sentence.

"God. I just love it when you get like that" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's mouth, his hands pushing Kurt's thighs apart.

Kurt took that moment to bite down hard on Blaine's tongue as it tried to enter his mouth.

Blaine yelped and sat back on his knees. "What the fuck, Kurt?"

Kurt sat up and crossed his legs. "You're out of your goddamn mind. That's the last thing we will be doing here," he said sternly.

"Hey bro, you're home!"

Blaine and Kurt turned to look at the now open door.

Kurt smiled. "Yes, Finn. Home for the holidays. Did you by any chance pick up that thing I asked you to get the last time I called?"

Finn pointed to the closet. "Yup, in there."

Kurt raised a brow. "Are you insinuating that's where I should be?"

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked between the two boys. Kurt had failed to introduce them properly.

"Come on, dude. That's not why..." Finn started.

Kurt laughed. "I'm kidding. See you in a few for dinner."

Finn closed the door as he left, rolling his eyes.

"So now that it's been clarified that you're out of the closet…" Blaine started to reach for Kurt but his

hands were smacked away.

Kurt walked over to the closet and grabbed a thin square package from inside. He tossed it at Blaine and then returned to his seating position on the bed.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"A bomb. You have ten seconds before it explodes and you get blasted into tiny hobbit pieces" Kurt replied with a shrug.

Blaine brought his free hand to his chest. "I'm crushed by your hurtful words."

"Open the damn present, will you?" Kurt said irritably as he crossed his legs again.

Blaine ripped open the package, and a look of confusion instantly crossed his feature.

"A sketchpad."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I saw the one in our dorm and-"

Blaine raised a hand to silence Kurt. "You went through my shit?"

"You left it out when you went to the bathroom, so I took a peek-"

"I never said you could touch my stuff!" Blaine said, his eyes narrowed.

Kurt stood up and put a hand on Blaine's hip. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, Blaine Anderson, but you can drop this fucking attitude right now." Kurt was not pleased, and Blaine knew it.

"I just gave you a fucking gift, and your other sketchbook was full. You are talented and I want to see what you can do so I got you a new one."

Blaine looked from the book back to Kurt. "I... Thank you," he said simply.

"That's better. Don't pull that shit with me, Anderson. Remember where it got you last time," Kurt said thickly.

Blaine's eyes darkened and the sketchbook dropped to the floor. He pushed Kurt back against the wall, and bit at his neck. "God, Kurt. You can't just do that."

Kurt moaned low in his throat, and his hands fell to Blaine's waist. "We can't do this... shit... Blaine! We can't. Not here, Blaine." Kurt pushed him away.

"You know, being here is a really big cock-block," Blaine muttered as he picked the sketchbook from the floor.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, well, we only have 12 days till Nick's party. Let's just concentrate on making it through Christmas dinner."

Christmas went fairly smoothly despite Kurt being worried about his family acting weird with Blaine around. They all slipped rather easily into the situation and him being there seemed a lot smoother and fitting than Kurt had expected. Kurt was thankful, but it also felt kind of odd. Blaine wasn't his boyfriend. He'd made that very clear to everyone- Blaine included.

One night, 3 days after Christmas and 2 days before 'The Party', Kurt and Blaine were tangled under the sheets, lost in each others moans and gasps for air.

Blaine rolled his hips down into Kurt, causing him to arch his back.

"Fuck, Kurt. I want to- can I finger you?" Blaine whispered in the darkness.

Kurt rolled the pair of them over, regaining control. "No, you can't," he said softly, his hands moving down Blaine's chest. "Not yet."

Blaine groaned as Kurt disappeared below the sheets and he grabbed a pillow to put over his face when Kurt sunk his mouth down around his cock.

Blaine's mind was racing. While a part of him was still reacting to Kurt hovering over him, the thought of the impending party and New year filled his head more. The holidays had flown by. When Kurt was alone with him, Blaine had seen a side of him that he never really got to see when they were at Dalton, Blaine noticed as Kurt's tongue swivelled on his skin and he closed his eyes._ '_Kurt is so relaxed around his family.' For some reason Blaine was trying really hard to hold onto this line of thought. It was as if he knew it was going somewhere, and it was somewhere important. So Blaine gritted his teeth in concentration, not even knowing why. Despite his fight with Burt when they had first arrived, Blaine could tell that Kurt really loved his dad. Sometimes, when Kurt thought nobody was looking, Blaine had identified flashes of guilt passing through Kurt's eyes when he looked at Burt.

Blaine's head pushed back against the pillows as Kurt sucked him, and Blaine's hands found themselves tugging at Kurt's hair, the soft moan he elicited in response momentarily distracting him.

He licked his lips, focusing again. Why was he thinking so hard while this sex god was giving him his attention? That was just it, though. Kurt was comfortable with this, he knew. Kurt had no problem showing Blaine that he was comfortable with being physical, dominant, much to Blaine's turn on, yet simultaneously giving. But Blaine had noticed the glances Kurt had given him that time they were cuddled in blankets at opposing ends of the couch, watching Finn and Burt fight over the remote. It had been dark, and Blaine knew that Kurt thought nobody was looking at him stare at Blaine with a little smile and a softness that made Blaine fidget in his seat. It had happened more and more often, every time Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's gaze, Kurt's walls went crashing up or he simply looked away. The more often it happened, the angrier it made Blaine. Blaine knew Kurt had feelings for him, and he'd been given plenty of time to think it over. He wanted to rip those walls down every time he saw the shift, and he actually found himself longing for the moment when Kurt would look him straight in the eyes, proudly, without the need to reach for sexual or nonchalant, even if relaxed, cover up. "Blaine..." Kurt moaned around him, the breath and vibration of his own name engulfing him as his mind went blank at the thought and he gripped his fingers into Kurt's hair.

He was going to convince Kurt to be his boyfriend. Not just this sex god, but his boyfriend. New Year was coming, and this is what Blaine wanted to make sure _he_ had before then. Blaine smiled down, his eyes half lidded, certain that it's what the boy between him must want, too. And if not, there were always ways to convince Kurt. And once Blaine set his mind on something, there's nothing he wouldn't do to get it.

'That's that,' he thought as he allowed his body to finally push away the grip of his brain and take over for him to shiver along with Kurt. His Kurt.


	15. Chapter 14

**_A/N- This is the final chapter.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, we need to talk." Blaine said quietly. He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying in the dark, lost in his thoughts, but he'd had enough.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, and glanced towards the alarm clock on his dresser. "Oh my god, Blaine! It's not even eight in the morning!" he groaned, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head.

Blaine promptly snatched it away. "No, get up. We need to have a serious conversation and I'm done waiting for it to happen."

"If this is about the relationship thing-"

"No, actually." Blaine interrupted. "I want to tell you the real reason I'm at Dalton. Since you kind of called me out on lying the first time we met."

Kurt sat up quickly, eyes wide. "You don't have to, I'm sure it's no big deal.."

Blaine shook his head. "No, it is. You deserve to know the truth. But I want something in return."

"What?" Kurt asked with a tilt of his head.

"I tell you why I'm at Dalton, and you tell me how the hell you became the leader of a prostitution ring," Blaine shrugged. "It's time for everything to be out in the open."

Kurt crossed his legs, "Okay, I think that's fair."

Blaine stood for a moment before taking a seat beside Kurt on the bed. "First of all, when I said I punched that cop? Yeah, that definitely didn't happen. David and I, we kind of stuck memory chips in ATM's and stole credit card information."

"Hm. Well that's impressive," Kurt said. "I'm surprised you actually had the brains to pull off something like that."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Hummel."

"Maybe one day, Anderson." Kurt replied smugly.

"All right. Your turn to spill."

Kurt took a deep breath. "It's really not that interesting."

Blaine laughed. "You ran a gay prostitution ring in fucking Ohio! It's actually very interesting."

"I'm not the one who started it. I just kind of took over," Kurt started. "Remember how I told you about Noah?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "The guy from McKinley that was in your Glee club? No fucking way!"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. When he got sent to Juvie, he asked me to sort of supervise things for him. I think it was mostly the fact that I was gay, and that I'm fairly good at keeping secrets. I was really hesitant about helping him, but he was up shit creek without a paddle."

Blaine coughed, "From throwing you into dumpsters to asking for help."

"Do you want the rest, or not?" Kurt snapped.

"Continue," He said raising his hands in defence.

Kurt sighed. "It wasn't until I took over that I realized how much of a mess things were. Puck really had no idea what the fuck he was doing. Can't say I was surprised though, he is straight. But anyways, I cleaned it up, got rid of a few boys and brought some new ones on board. When Puck came back, we sort of became partners. Thomas became our assistant, of sorts. At the end of the day, when things got messy, I was the only one named."

"Wait. You're the only who gets named in this disaster, and you didn't rat out anyone else?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I'm actually pretty honourable. Thanks for the vote of confidence, though."

Blaine made a face. "Come on, I didn't mean it like-"

Kurt laughed and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm messing with you. Let's get our asses in gear and get ready for tonight."

—

Nick's house turned out to be in the middle of nowhere.

Kurt's jaw dropped as he drove up the long winding road, and the Mansion came into view. "It's like a castle in fucking Narnia! You guys weren't kidding about the being rich thing, were you?" Kurt said as he parked beside a red Corvette.

Blaine opened the passenger side door, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Kurt pursed his lips before getting out of the vehicle. "Jeff and I have a surprise for you and Nick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine stopped in his tracks.

Kurt smiled mischievously, ducking around Blaine to get by him. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Blaine followed Kurt up to the house, eyebrows knitted together. He silently wondered what Kurt had planned for the evening. As they opened the front door and stepped inside, Blaine also wondered what Kurt would think when his own plans came to light.

—

The music was loud, and made the walls vibrate throughout the house. Blaine grabbed a drink from the bar before he turned around and started looking for Kurt. He caught sight of Jeff and waved him down. "Hey! Jeff! Get the fuck over here!"

Jeff turned around looking for the source of the sound. When he spotted Blaine, he waved and made his way over. "Hey bro! Merry Christmas and all that shit. What's up?"

"Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked while his eyes scanned the dance floor.

Jeff's eyes lit up. "He's getting ready for something."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. I better get going, I'm involved too! See you later, Blaine!" Jeff said, and was gone before Blaine could ask any more questions.

Blaine was just about to take a seat when the lights on the dance floor dimmed, and a whistling noise came through the speakers. He spun wildly on his heel, there was no way…

Oh, but there was. Kurt was wearing an ungodly tight outfit, similar to the one he'd worn to audition for the Warblers. He wore a top hat, and a black silk scarf around his neck. Blaine stood frozen as Kurt danced over to him.

"_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it okay  
><em>_I swear I'll behave."_

Kurt took Blaine by the hand, leading him onto the dance floor. "Surprise?" he said with a smile, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Blaine's neck.

"_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this."<em>

Jeff suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wearing an outfit almost as tight as Kurt's. Blaine turned to Nick, who was looking just as shocked as he was. They watched as Kurt and Jeff moved and sung together in the middle of the dance floor.

"_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you."<em>

Nick turned to Blaine as they watched the other two boys grind on each other. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Are you fucking crazy? But holy shit, look at them go." Blaine responded, turning his attention back to Kurt.

"_You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the moooooves… like jagger."_

Kurt sauntered back over to Blaine while Jeff moved towards Nick. Blaine instantly held out his arms, but Kurt smacked them away as he pushed his back against Blaine's chest, grinding his hips backward. Blaine gripped onto his drink so hard he was surprised the glass didn't break._  
><em>  
>"<em>I don't need try to control you<br>Look into my eyes and I'll own you."_

Blaine spun Kurt around, locking their lips together and cutting the singing that was still coming from Kurt's mouth. His hands moved to Kurt's hips, pulling him tightly into his body before pulling away. "Fuck, Kurt. You can't just do stuff like that."

Kurt smirked proudly. "I can, and I did. I didn't get you anything for Christmas, so I figured this could make up for it. Did you enjoy your present?"

"Yes, yes I did." Blaine said, his voice tight. He allowed his eyes to move down Kurt's body, his grip tightening on his hip. "I have something for you, too."

Kurt pulled away in surprise. "Wait, really?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I've had it planned for awhile. So, if you'll excuse me-.." he planted a chaste kiss to Kurt's forehead before walking over to a keyboard that Nick had placed there for him.

He tapped on the microphone, wincing as it echoed around the room. "Uh, hi guys. I'm Blaine Anderson. Sorry to interrupt the dancing, but I have a little something I wanted to sing to someone. His name's Kurt Hummel, and he's kind of changed my life. This one's for you, Kurt."

"_I see it in the way you would do  
>When no one else could ever get through<br>Holding back till I come around  
>Time and time again you wait for me to come in<br>And did you really look my way?  
>Cause no one could have seen this coming<br>I would never let you down  
>If I was running backwards in full time."<em>

Blaine took a breath, his eyes never leaving Kurt's as he sung. Maybe Kurt would reject him again, maybe he would be left looking like an idiot in front of a hundred people. But right now, this moment, all that mattered to him was singing to Kurt, and trying to convey exactly how he felt about him. All that mattered was getting his point across. That he had fallen stupidly, ridiculously hard for Kurt. Blaine was in love, and he hoped with everything he had that Kurt loved him back.

"_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
>Over and over tonight,<br>And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
>Because if falling for you boy is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time."<em>

Kurt watched Blaine, his emotions threatening to take control and swallow him whole. 6 months ago, if someone had told him that there would be a boy with beautiful brown eyes that would make him question everything about himself, he would have said they were crazy. But right now, in the dim light of the dance floor, Kurt's heart felt like it was about to jump out of its chest. He'd denied Blaine for months, with good reason. He feared a lot of things, he feared being used, but most of all he feared being forgotten. How long would it be until Blaine forgot him?

"_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
>But you believed that I could be somebody<br>You put your world on hold for me  
>Gave away to follow failure through the fire<br>I need you to know I will  
>Believe me boy I'm so tired of running<br>I just wanna hold your hand  
>Stare at you like you've got everything I need."<em>

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, his chest tightening with every word. Everything in the past meant nothing compared to this moment. The boys, the sex, the crimes he'd committed, everything felt like it had been erased. Because this boy, this blue and green-eyed was all that was important. Kurt was what he never knew he wanted, everything he never knew he was even looking for. His missing puzzle piece.

"_And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
>Over and over tonight,<br>And I do wanna love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do wanna try  
><em>_Because if falling for you boy is crazy  
>Then I'm going out of my mind<br>So hold back your tears this time."_

Kurt walked towards Blaine, his legs moved while his mind focused on getting from one side of the room to the other. The people that surrounded them faded into the darkness, disappeared into nothingness while he closed the distance. He looked into Blaine's eyes, searching for some shred of doubt, some sign that he didn't mean the words he was singing.

"_So hold back your tears this time…"_

Blaine moved from the microphone, and turned towards Kurt. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. He took Kurt's hands, and kissed his knuckles before letting go.

"Do you mean it?" Kurt choked out, his eyes watering.

Blaine nodded. "With everything I have."

"Say it."

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt made a sobbing noise, and his hands clutched at Blaine's chest. "Say it again."

"I love you." Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's back, and he blinked repeatedly to keep his tears from leaving his eyes.

"I hate you for doing this in front of everyone." Kurt muffled into Blaine's shirt.

Blaine hugged him closer. "I love you, so much."

Kurt took Blaine's hand, pulling him away from the crowd and into the hall. "Come on, let's go."

Blaine followed, not really sure of what else to do. "Kurt, where the fuck are we going?"

They stopped in front of a door, and Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "I want this. I want you, Blaine." he said quietly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine swallowed hard as Kurt turned the door knob and pushed opened the door. "Are you sure about this, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't respond. He grabbed Blaine's head and kissed him hard, and passionately his tongue delving into Blaine's mouth while he backed them up towards the bed. Blaine walked until he felt the back of his legs hit the mattress, and he fell, pulling Kurt on top of him as he went.

"We don't have anything…" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Kurt nudged Blaine up the bed, their hips colliding as Blaine's head hit the pillows. "Kurt, we don't have-"

He was silenced with a kiss, moaning as Kurt rocked against him. "Did you forget where we are? By the looks of it, this is Nick's room."

Realization dawned in Blaine's cloudy head, and he reached blindly for the side table drawer. Kurt moved down Blaine's neck as he slid a hand slid up his shirt. Blaine let out a noise of victory as he pulled his hand back with a small bottle and a square package. "Are you sure, Kurt? We don't have to…"

"Shut the fuck up, Blaine. I wouldn't say I wanted it if I didn't mean it." Kurt said impatiently as he sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head.

Blaine sucked in a breath and raised his hand absentmindedly to touch Kurt's chest. "Jesus, Kurt. You're so beautiful."

Kurt fell back between Blaine's legs, their lips finding each other in the dark. Kurt tugged at the hem of Blaine's shirt, only pulling away to get it off and toss it to the floor. Their mouths molded together, and Blaine mapped the inside of Kurt's mouth with his tongue, massaging the roof of his mouth. He felt Kurt shudder on top of him, and they both pulled away breathless.

"Make love to me, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his hands pushing into the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan before he sucked Blaine's tongue back into his mouth and pushed his erection down into Blaine's. He pulled away, the moonlight casting shadows on the walls. "I've never.. I don't know-"

Blaine pushed himself onto his elbows, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. "It's all right. I'll tell you what to do. I love you."

Kurt nodded, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled Blaine's pants down to his ankles and dropped them at the edge of the bed. This was familiar territory, he was used to this. This was him and Blaine, and he'd never wanted something so bad in his life. He stood up, locking eyes with Blaine as he rid himself of the remainder of his clothes,then climbing back between Blaine's thighs.

Blaine pulled him down into another kiss, their erections grinding, causing them both to moan. Kurt leaned back on his knees again, his hands fumbling with the bottle of lube before pushing open the cap and pouring some onto his fingers. He looked back up at Blaine, who nodded and spread his legs.

"Just go slow," Blaine said, releasing a breath. "It's been awhile since I've bottomed."

Kurt lowered his hand, glaring at Blaine. "Are you going to shut up or completely kill the mood and start listing off names?"

Blaine laughed, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt Kurt's fingers brush against his ass, cold and wet with lube. He tried to relax his body, but gasped as Kurt moved a finger over his entrance.

"You alright?" Kurt asked, snapping his eyes away from Blaine's ass.

"God, yes. Fuck. Never better." Blaine replied quickly. "Would be better if you had your fingers in my ass, though. To be completely honest."

Kurt nodded, his finger massaging Blaine's entrance before pushing in past the first ring of muscles. "Holy fucking shit. You're so tight." he said softly, half wondering how his dick was going to fit.

Blaine threw his head back against the pillows, moving his hips down onto Kurt's finger. "More, please. I need more."

"Okay." Kurt answered, pushing his finger in up to the knuckle, holding it there until he felt Blaine relax around it. This entire experience was already overwhelming, and he could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage as he moved his finger slowly in and out. When Blaine started pushing down on his hand, he pushed another finger alongside the first.

"Oh god, Kurt." Blaine moaned, and Kurt brought a hand to his own erection, pumping slowly while he watched his fingers move in and out of Blaine's hole.

Kurt snapped out of his trance when Blaine arched his back, begging for more. "It's okay, just let me add-"

Blaine sat up suddenly, smashing his lips into Kurt's. "No, I want you now." he panted as he pulled away, his eyes blown and dark. "If you don't want to, we can stop now."

"Fuck, no. I want you so bad." Kurt whined, his fingers slipping as he tried to open the condom. Blaine whimpered as Kurt pulled his fingers out, his hands slippery with lube.

"Here, let me help you." Blaine said, taking the condom from Kurt and bringing it to his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth. Brown eyes met greenish-blue as Blaine rolled the condom down Kurt's length, his hips involuntarily jerking forward into the touch.

Kurt reached for the lube again, pouring some into his hand before covering his cock with it. He positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, one of his hands finding Blaine's and entwining their fingers. Blaine nodded, his fingers tracing down Kurt's back.

Kurt pushed forwards, gasping as the heat surrounded him. "Shit, shit, shit!" he halted his hips, waiting for Blaine. The heat was incredible, and Blaine was so deliciously tight around him, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, his heel pushing Kurt further inside. "Oh my god." Blaine breathed out, the stretch and burn almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Kurt said as he slid in balls deep. "Shit, are you okay? The lube, I must have used too much."

Blaine actually laughed. "I don't think there is such as too much lube with it comes to this kind of activity."

Kurt moved his hips back, and then snapped them forward as Blaine clawed at his back. "God Blaine, you're so fucking tight."

For a few minutes, the only noise was that of broken moans and the sound of skin on skin while they rocked together, lips connecting as Kurt moved an arm around Blaine's thigh, pulling his leg over his shoulder. With a shift of his hips, Blaine cried out as Kurt struck the tiny bundle of nerves that made him fall apart instantly.

"Blaine, I-I'm close." Kurt said brokenly, thrusting forward as his stomach tensed.

"Me too, fuck, me too."

Kurt brought a hand to Blaine's cock, wrapping his fingers in a firm grip and pumping in time with his thrusts. He slammed into Blaine, his hips stuttering as he came. Blaine followed him over the edge, clenching around Kurt and making him cry out before he collapsed into the crook of Blaine's neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, gasping for air with chests heaving before Kurt pulled out. Blaine hissed as the empty feeling overtook him, and he made some pitiful noises that he wasn't proud of until Kurt fell back down, his head onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine leaned up, pressing a kiss into Kurt's hair. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt tensed suddenly, shifting his weight to look at Blaine. "This thing that we have is crazy. You and I are an absolute mess. Between reform school and our families, we are complete opposites."

Blaine could feel his heart being crushed. After this, after everything he'd put on the line, after giving Kurt everything he had, it still wasn't enough. He closed his eyes tight, willing the suffocating feeling in his lungs to go away and let him breathe.

"Open your eyes," Kurt said. "I want to see your eyes. This is something that needs to be said, and I want to see your face when I say it."

Blaine's throat feet like it was closing up and he clenched his jaw before allowing his eyes to open. "Say it then, Kurt."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, holding it against his chest. "Only you can do this to me. You drive me so fucking crazy, that sometimes I want to throw you in front of a bus." he paused as Blaine looked away, waiting for his attention to be returned before continuing. "You piss me off so badly, that I want to throw you into moving traffic. But the problem with that is, I'd kill myself trying to save you."

"I- you. What?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt shuffled up and kissed Blaine softy on the lips. "As much as I want to hate you, I love you too much to fight it anymore."

"I fucking hate you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I fucking hate you so much."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's cheek. "No you don't. Say it."

Blaine pressed Kurt into his chest. "I love you, Kurt. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I love you too, Blaine. God, I love you, so much."

Kurt stayed there, listening to Blaine's heart beat slow as he drifted off into sleep, and he distantly heard the yells that signaled the beginning of the new year. Right here in Blaine's arms, where he belonged. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe. Happy and content. Complete.


End file.
